Tiempo de Dragones
by Lydia88
Summary: Rhaegar muere en el tridente, pero antes mata a Robert. Ahora Aegon es rey, Jon se cría con él, con Rhaenys y sus primos Dany y Viserys. Ésta historia ya la colgué antes, bajo el título Después de la Guerra . La he vuelto a editar y a cambiar algunas cosas. Cada capítulo tratará de un personaje o pareja distinta.
1. Chapter 1

-Canción de Hielo y Fuego, con todos sus personajes, pertenecen a G. R. R. Martin.

-Ésta historia ya la publiqué antes, pero tan mal editada que daba pena. Por eso la borré y la vuelvo a colgar ahora.

-En ésta historia Rhegar pierde en el Tridente, pero hiere mortalmente a Robert.

-Aerys no permite el paso de Tywin Lannister a Desembarco del rey, así pues, Elia, Aegon y Rhaenys sobreviven.

-La reina Rhaella muere en el parto de Daenerys, pero su hermano VIserys y ésta crecen en Desembarco del rey con Elia y sus hijos.

-Los Targaryen siguen en el trono.

-R+L= J ocurre.

-Cada una de éstas historias son autoconclusivas. Éste capítulo tratará de Elia, el siguiente de Aegon/Arya y el siguiente de otra pareja o personaje, pero todos viviendo en el mismo universo.

* * *

**Reina sin corona. **

**(Elia)**

Cuando Elia se sentó en el trono de hierro por primera vez, la sala estaba casi completamente vacía. La única excepción era el pequeño rey, de sólo diez meses de edad, dormido en la cuna junto al trono.

Desde el día en que supo que iba a casarse con Rhaegar deseó ser reina, deseó verse de rodillas ante el trono de hierro, toda vestida de seda y flores, mientras él le ponía la corona en la cabeza, ante la mirada de toda la corte.

Era reina ya, pero no habría coronación para ella. Ni Rhaegar, tampoco.

Rhaegar había muerto en el Tridente, y Robert con él. Aunque lo cierto es que murió en el acto, de un martillazo en el pecho, no lo hizo sin antes herir mortalmente a Robert. Éste agonizó durante días.

Las tropas de los Lannister, que tras la negativa del rey Aerys de dejarlos pasar asediaron Desembarco del rey se marcharon entonces, y los Targaryen ganaron la guerra. O al menos conservaron la corona.

Pese a que Aerys creía firmemente en que su hijo Rhaegar conspiraba contra él, la muerte de éste había sido la gota que colmó el vaso de su locura. Elia se encerró en sus aposentos con sus damas y sus hijos, aterrada ante la furia de su suegro, y sólo salió cuando Varys le suplicó que tomara la regencia, declarara a su suegro demente y lo hiciera encerrar. Al la idea le resultó ofensiva; ¿encerrar a su rey y ocupar su lugar? Imposible.

Hasta que Varys le dijo que tal y como Varys se volvió en contra de su hijo, igual podría volverse en contra del heredero de éste. La mera idea de imaginar a sus pequeños ardiendo, ante las risotadas histéricas de Aerys, hizo que firmara cada documento que Varys le puso enfrente.

Encerraron al rey en la Torre de la Mano. Y esa misma noche,ésta ardió hasta los cimientos.

Estaba obsesionado por el fuego se decía así misma. Probablemente empezó a juguetear con las velas, o la chimenea. Debió de prenderle fuego a la torre sin pretenderlo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de creerlo. Y cuando casi lo lograba, recordaba las palabras de Varys: ``Es por el bien del reino, Su Alteza. Por el bien del príncipe Aegon´´

Y ahora ella era la reina regente, hasta que el pequeño Aegon cumpliera los dieciséis años.

``Maldito seas, Rhaegar´´ pensó Elia. ``Primero te fugas con la loba y luego te mueres, dejándome aquí sola con un rey de meses de edad y un reino destrozado´´

-Lord Eddar Stark, Su Majestad- anunció el heraldo, abriendo las puertas de la sala del trono.

Elia dio un respingo en su trono.

-He dicho que quiero estar sola.- dijo-Si quiere una audiencia tendrá que esperar hasta mañana-

-Ha insistido mucho, Su Majestad- replicó el heraldo.

¿Qué quiere Stark ahora? Él es hermano de la loba…y era hijo de Rickard y hermano de Brandon. Y amigo de Robert. Pero Varys me ha dicho que la paz estaba firmada con todos ya. ¿Qué quiere?

-Hacedlo pasar- concedió, irguiéndose en el trono y arreglando cuanto pudo su vestido arrugado.

No llevaba corona. Las reinas regentes no llevan corona. La única reina que llevaría corona en ese trono sería la futura esposa de Aegon.

Lord Eddar entró en la sala del trono aún envuelto en su capa de viaje, sucia por el polvo del camino, seguido de un tipo bajito y extraño, de intensos ojos verdes. En cualquier otra ocasión Elia se habría sentido ofendida de que no se molestara en arreglarse un poco para ella, pero aquel día estaba muy cansada.

-Su Majestad- Eddar hizo una reverencia que le quedó algo extraña.

-Lord Stark.-Elia asintió con la cabeza. –Me dicen que queréis verme; ¿qué deseáis?

-He estado en las montañas de Dorne, en la Torre de la Alegría- dijo Ned.

Elia palideció. Allí era donde estaba la loba.

-Mi…-aquí Ned se detuvo y carraspeó-Mi hermana Lyanna ha fallecido. Así como sir Arthur Dayne.

Elia miró al tipo bajito. Entre sus manos sostenía a _Albor_, la espada de Arthur Dayne. Ashara estaba en esos momentos con Rhaenys. Y su hermano estaba muerto.

-He venido a entregar la espada a lady Ashara.-continuó Ned.

-¿De qué murió lady Lyanna?- preguntó Elia, vislumbrando algo de movimiento tras la capa de Ned.

-Su Majestad…-Ned la miró como si no supiera qué decir.

-Se que estaba embarazada- dijo Elia- Rhaegar no me lo dijo pero dejó a tres miembros de la Guardia Real con ella. Los miembros de la Guardia Real solo sirven a la familia real.

-Él no es de la familia real.- dijo Ned, abriendo la capa y dejando ver un diminuto bebé envuelto en una manta blanca y gris.- Él es Jon Nieve y no tiene la culpa de nada. No amenaza los derechos de vuestros hijos.

Elia suspiró. No estaba sorprendida, ni enfadada. Ella venía de Dorne, donde era más normal tener bastardos que no tenerlos.

-Dejadme verlo.-dijo al fin.

Ned titubeó, pero finalmente se acercó al trono y le tendió al bebé.

No había nada de Rhaegar en él, como no fuera un rasgo de melancolía en sus ojos. Tenía los ojos azules por la leche, pero que apostaba serían grises. Como los de la loba. Y los de Ned Stark.

-No tenéis nada que temer, lord Eddar- dijo Elia.-Al fin y al cabo, es el hermano de mis hijos. ¿Cómo decís que se llama?

-Jon. Lo llamé así por lord Arryn, que fue mi segundo padre.

-A Rhaegar le gustaría. Su amigo se llama Jon Connington. Lo he mandado venir del exilio. Mis hijos necesitan personas cercanas a su padre que le puedan hablar de él. Su mejor amigo era sir Arthur, pero… él ya no está.-Elia suspiró. –He oído que tenéis un hijo.-

-Yo también lo he oído. Aún no lo conozco. En cuanto devuelva la espada a lady Ashara, volveré a Invernalia.

-Muy bien. Sin embargo, el bebé se queda aquí.-dijo Elia, y Ned fue incapaz de ocultar la alarma en sus ojos cuando lo oyó. –No temáis, no planeo ningún mal para él. Pero bastardo o no es un dragón. Se criará con mis hijos. La hijita de Ashara nació muerta. La muerte de su hermano la destrozará. Pero éste bebé ocupará el vacío.

-El dragón tiene tres cabezas…-murmuró Ned. –Lyanna no paraba de repetirlo en su lecho de muerte. Hablaba de Dragones de tres cabezas y huargos gigantes. Deliraba. Su majestad-añadió- El niño puede quedarse aquí según vuestra voluntad, pero permitid que venga a visitarnos con regularidad. Puede que sea un dragón, pero también es un lobo y los lobos han de estar en manada.

Elia asintió.

Colocó al bebé en la cuna de Aegon. Hacía un gran contraste con su hijo. Allí donde su hijo tenía el cabello rubio platino, más plata que dorado, el de Jon era tan oscuro que casi era negro. La piel de Aegon era canela clara, un tono medio entre su piel morena dorniense y la piel blanca de Rhaegar, como una persona de piel clara bronceada. Jon tenía la piel blanca. Y los ojos de Aegon eran ya definitivamente violetas, algo más claros que los de Rhaegar. Los de Jon serían grises, una vez se fuera el tinte azul de la leche. No había gran parecido entre estos niños, y sin duda eran hermanos. Claro que Rhaenys y Aegon tampoco se parecían. Rhae había heredado su aspecto dorniense; piel morena y cabello y ojos color café.

Elia cerró los ojos por un momento. El trono había quedado destrozado. Las alianzas rotas. Ella misma había visto a los Lannister apostados fuera de las puertas de la ciudad, esperando para atacar. Los Baratheon, los Stark, los Arryn… todos ellos habían perdido gente en ésta guerra. Y los Tully apoyarían a los Stark contra viento y marea. La hija favorita de Hoster Tully acababa de casarse con Ned Stark y le había dado un hijo varón. Dorne y Altojardín, y algunas otras casa, eran aún completamente leales a los Targaryen . Pero si los Baratheon, los Tully, los Arry y sobre todo los Stark se aliasen con los Lannister de nuevo contra el trono…Aegon no heredaría nada.

``Mi deber es guardar el trono para mi hijo´´ se dijo. ``Yo nunca seré una reina de cuento de hadas, pero mi hijo será rey aunque me lleve la vida en ello.´´

-Lord Stark- dijo.-Yo no inicié ésta guerra, y vos tampoco. Aquellos que la iniciaron están ahora muertos, y siempre los amaremos a pesar de sus faltas- ``Tienes que hablar con cuidado. Él ha perdido en ésta guerra mucho más que tú´´- Pero los vivos seguimos aquí, y tenemos que velar por nuestros hijos. No quiero otra guerra. Quiero que mis hijos crezcan felices, en paz. Vos tenéis un sobrino. Rhaenys es un poco mayor para él, pero la reina Rhaella murió dando a luz una niña, la princesa Daenerys., que tiene días de edad. Unamos nuestras casas. No resucitará a los muertos, pero servirá para curar un poco la herida. Así ayudaremos a evitar que cualquier futura afrenta desemboque en otra guerra. Muchos han muerto ya. Demasiados.-

Ned Stark guardó silencio durante un momento. ``Le estoy pidiendo que case al único hijo de su adorada hermana con la hija del hombre que mató a su padre y a su hermano´´.

-Los niños no tienen la culpa-dijo el hombre bajito.-El pasado quedó atrás. No dejes que se interponga en el futuro, Ned-

Ned Stark asintió, finalmente.

-Howland tiene razón. Jon se casará con Daenerys.

Elia sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros. Un paso más cerca de la paz. Pero solo un paso Miró a su hijo Aegon Serás rey. Un buen rey. Aunque muera en el intento.


	2. Chapter 2: La canción de Sora

NOTAS:

-Éste capítulo también lo subí antes, pero estaba muy mal editado porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se usaba éste sitio. No me he limitado a editar éste capítulo, sino que he cambiado varias cosas. Ya puestos...

-He subido la edad de los niños protagonistas, más o menos dos o tres años.

-Cersei Lannister se casa con Rodrick Greyjoy, hermano mayor de Theon y heredero de las Islas del Hierro, ya que Robert Baratheon murió.

- Los Greyjoy no intentaron independizarse, así pues tanto Rodrick como Maron, los hijos mayores de Balon Greyjoy, siguen vivos.

- En éste fic se nombra una canción que no pertenece a ASOIAF, se trata de ``Sora´s song´´, de la película ``La visión de Escaflowne´´(no la serie). La canción está escrita en un idioma inventado por la compositora (Yoko Kanno), basado en el rumano antiguo mezclado con varios idiomas más. La traducción es mala porque ésta no existe, lo poco que se sabe de su significado es lo que dice el protagonista de la película.

* * *

**1. La canción de Sora. **

**(Aegon/Arya)**

Ser rey no era tan divertido como parecía cuando su madre ejercía de regente y hacía todo el trabajo duro por él. Eso lo decidió Aegon aproximadamente una semana después de su coronación, a los dieciséis. Cuatro años habían pasado desde entonces, y el manejo del trono no se había vuelto más divertido, precisamente. Ni más fácil.

Sin embargo, era su deber. Lo habían educado, desde su más tierna infancia, en la creencia de que el trono no era un privilegio ni un derecho, sino una obligación, y Aegon se lo había tomado al pie de la letra. Era un buen rey. La gente lo alababa las pocas veces que podía salir de la Fortaleza Roja, las arcas reales estaban llenas, y los calabozos vacíos. Jamás faltaba a ninguna reunión de su Consejo, y participaba activamente en todas. Trabajaba muy duro.

Así no le hacía ninguna gracia que le estropeasen las únicas vacaciones que tenía al año.

Todos los años se celebraba un gran torneo, coincidiendo con el día del nombre de la Reina Elia. En realidad había varios torneos a lo largo del año, y Aegon asistía a todos porque era su obligación, o al menos enviaba a Viserys o Jon como representantes, pero el Gran Torneo era distinto. Duraba una semana y se celebraba cada año en uno de los reinos, así que Aegon podía dejar la Fortaleza Roja al mando de Jon Connington, su Mano, e irse de viaje sin ningún trabajo que realizar. Ninguna queja que escuchar, ningún documento que firmar, ninguna rencilla en la que ejercer de juez…era perfecto. Aquel año se celebraba y todo era aún más perfecto. El clima era perfecto, el vino perfecto, la comida perfecta, la compañía perfecta. Todo perfecto.

Hasta que Cersei Lannister irrumpió en la sala del trono de Hoster Tully, donde Aegon jugaba al cyvasse contra éste, arrastrando al idiota de su hijo Jeoffrey Greyjoy y arrojando furia por los ojos.

-¡Su Majestad, exijo justicia!-gritó.

Aegon se levantó de un salto de la silla de puro sobresalto.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi señora?- preguntó Aegon, pero era obvio. Jeoffrey traía el brazo lleno de vendas sanguinolentas y la nuca hinchada y sangrante.

-¡Esa perra Stark ha azuzado su loba contra mi hijo!- gritó Cersei, y no fue buena idea.

Edmure y Hoster, tío y nieta de la niña respectivamente se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, lo cual tenía mérito, tratándose de Hoster, que no era ni joven ni sano.

-Señora, esa ``perra Stark´´ es mi nieta y no toleraré que se le falte al respeto en mi presencia-dijo Hoster.

-Y mi sobrina. Además; ¿a cuál os referís? ¿A Sansa o a Arya?-preguntó Edmure-No, espera. Seguro que es a Arya.

Aegon rodó los ojos. Aquella conversación podía extenderse hasta el infinito y más allá.

-Las dos hijas de lord Eddar Stark son damas y merecen ser tratadas con respeto.-dijo, a ver si así se callaban-Recordadlo, lady Cersei.

-Explícaselo, Joff-dijo Cersei.

El chico dio un paso al frente.

-Yo estaba paseando por la orilla del Tridente cuando me encontré con Arya Stark..

-_Lady_ Arya Stark-corrigió Edmure con voz venenosa.

Joffrey le echó una mirada venenosa y siguió con su relato.

-… y un criado. Estaban combatiendo con espadas de madera. Yo quise combatir con ellos, pero ellos no quisieron y me atacaron. _ Lady _Arya me dio con su palo en la nuca y me azuzó a su loba. Cuando se me cayó la espada la cogió y la arrojó al río.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó Edmure-¡Los lobos de los niños nunca muerden a nadie, a no ser que amenaces a sus dueños!

Edmure tenía razón. Hacía dos años que Robb Stark había ido a Desembarco del rey con su propio cachorro de lobo, una cosita que ahora era más grande que el caballo de Aegon llamada Viento Gris y otro cachorro más, un huargo albino y mudo. Robb dijo que había encontrado una camada entera; cuatro varones y dos hembras; uno para cada niño Stark, contando al que no llevaba el apellido, a Jon. Jon llamó a su lobo Fantasma, y creció y creció hasta que casi toda la corte le tuvo pánico. Pero nunca había atacado a nadie que no supusiera una amenaza para Jon. Ni siquiera gruñía, aunque eso último tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que fuera mudo. Y tenía sus ventajas. Jon no necesitaba guardia, gracias al lobo.

No se había fijado mucho en Arya Stark y su lobo, pero si se parecía en algo a Fantasma, debía de ser pacífico.

-¡¿Cómo osáis insinuar que mi hijo miente?!- gritó Cersei, y Aegon no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aquella mujer casi se convierte en su madre. Lo único bueno que había hecho su abuelo era desestimar el ofrecimiento de lord Tywin y casar a Rhaegar con Elia. Después de ahí, todo había ido cuesta abajo en su gobierno. Aegon lo sabía mejor que nadie; los errores de Aerys habían ocupado los primeros diez años del reinado de su madre, y aún veinte años después, a veces seguía encontrándose inconvenientes y problemas fruto de sus pésimas decisiones.

-No lo insinúo, mi señora-dijo Edmure- ¡Lo afirmo! Esos lobos son pacíficos.

-Si Arya os hubiera azuzado a Nymeria- dijo Hoster -Ahora no tendríais brazo.

-¿Dónde está lady Arya?-preguntó Aegon -Tengo que oír su versión.

-Salió huyendo al bosque con su loba.-dijo Joffrey- El chico también, pero por otro lado, creo.

-¿No ha vuelto aún?-preguntó Edmure.

-Solo los culpables huyen-sentenció Cersei.

-O los que tienen miedo.-dijo Hoster.

-¿Lo sabe lord Stark?-preguntó Aegon

-Aún no-replicó Cersei.-Vinimos directamente aquí.

-¿Su hija de trece años…-comenzó Aegon.

-Quince-corrigió Jeoffrey, como si fuera menos malo pelearse con una chica de quince que de trece. La mirada que le echó Aegon podría haber detenido un khalasar dothraki en seco.

-…de _quince _años ha desaparecido en el bosque y a vos no se os curre avisara su familia?- preguntó, incrédulo-¡Ser Pato!

Pato, su miembro de la Guardia Real predilecto, se puso firme.

-Avisa a lord Stark. Si loady Arya no ha vuelto al atardecer, organizaremos expediciones de búsqueda.

-¿Pero y mi hijo?-preguntó Cresei-¡Le quedarán cicatrices de por vida!

-¿Y mi espada?-preguntó Joffrey.

-No decidiré nada hasta haber hablado con lady Arya. No creo que tarde mucho en aparecer.

* * *

Pero Arya tardó cuatro días en aparecer. La buscaron todos. Los caballeros y los miembros de las guardias de los lores. La guardia real. Los miembros de las Casas. Incluso el propio Aegon formó parte de las expediciones de búsqueda. Y mientras todos los demás buscaban, los Greyjoy y los Lannister buscaban por su cuenta. Aegon no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si alguno de ellos encontraban a los niños. Ni lo que pasaría si lady Arya sufría unn _accidente._ Ya se estaban temiendo lo peor cuando volvieron los dos, uno con pocas diferencias del otro.

Aegon no les dio tiempo ni a beber agua. En los últimos días habían surgido pequeñas rencillas entre los hombres de los Lannister y los Greyjoy y los Stark, y quería atajarlas antes de que el asunto se fuera de las manos. Hizo que todos se reunieran en el salón del trono de Hoster Tully para presenciar el juicio.

Arya y el hijo del carnicero estaban de pie en medio de la sala; Joffrey estaba también allí, pero separados por media sala, obviamente, queriendo estar lo menos cerca posible uno de la otra y viceversa.

El hijo del carnicero era un chico desgarbado y alto, con la mirada gacha y el pánico escrito en su postura. Tenía un feo corte en la mejilla, mal curado e infectado, que Aegon juraría que había sido hecho por una espada. Probablemente la de Joffrey.

Lady Arya parecía de todo menos una lady. Llevaba un vestido de sarga gris cerrado por delante con corchetes, pero abierto en la cintura, mostrando unos pantalones de cuero anchos y unas botas de montar. Luego se descubriría que el vestido se lo robó a una criada y los pantalones a su hermano Robb, pero ese es otro tema. Tenía una larga melena oscura, que llevaba tan enmarañada que Aegon estaba seguro de que si la agitaba con un palo, saldrían musarañas de allí. Tenía la piel, clara como solo podían tenerla los Stark de pura cepa como ella (de ahí venía el rumor de que estaban hechos de nieve y de que si bajaban más allá del Cuello se derretirían) sucia, y los ojos cansados. Tenía pequeños arañazos en las mejillas y las manos, fruto de vivir en los bosques cuatro días, y una expresión gélida y estoica que Aegon solo había visto en dos personas más: lord Eddar y Jon. Los tres se parecían mucho.

Decían que Lyanna Stark y su sobrina Arya eran tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua. Así, toda sucia y despeinada, no parecía que fuera una mujer por lo que valía perder un reino, la verdad.`` Tal vez después de darse un baño y dormir unas horas´´ pensó Aegon.`` Y podría sonreír un poco. Aunque, claro, ahora no es que tenga muchos motivos para sonreír. Voy a juzgarla. Pero al menos podía dejar de mirarme así.´´

-Joffrey Greyjoy- llamó Aegon- relatad lo ocurrido.

El muchacho comenzó a contar la misma historia que contó cuatro días antes. Arya lo miró con una expresión indignada que fue en _crescendo_ hasta que al final explotó.

-¡Embustero!-gritó-¡¿Cómo que te ataqué sin motivos?! ¡Si apenas te conozco! ¡¿Por qué iba yo a atacarte?!

-No sé por qué lo atacaría ella, pero se me ocurren varios motivos por los cuales le atacaría yo-susurró Asha Greyjoy entre dientes.

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas, mientras que a Joffrey se le llenaban los ojos de odio y se le ruborizaban las mejillas de vergüenza.

-Silencio-dijo Aegon, y todos se callaron de momento. El rey no era famoso por ser paciente, precisamente.-Relatad vuestra versión, lady Arya.

-Después de comer, todos se echaron a dormir la siesta-comenzó Arya-Pero yo no tenía sueño, y me aburría. Así que fui a buscar a Micah.

-¿Quién es Micah?-preguntó alguien.

-Yo- el hijo del carnicero levantó la mano tímidamente.

-¿Es amiga del hijo del carnicero?-preguntó Cersei con la voz llena de veneno- A saber qué harían los dos en la orilla del río.

Ned, Jon, Robb, Edmure y Catelyn se levantaron tan rápido que pareció que les habían pinchado en el trasero.

-Retirad eso, lady Cersei.-bufó Ned, con el rostro pálido de furia.

-No he dicho nada malo.-terció Cersei.

-Retiradlo-siseó Robb-Retiradlo o…

-¿O qué?- gruñó Rodrick Greyjoy.

-Retirad lo dicho y disculpaos-dijo Aegon con voz calma. ``Éstos idiotas van a organizar una guerra aquí mismo, si los dejo´´

-Mi esposa no ha acusado a nadie de nada.- replicó Rodrick.

-He dicho que os disculpéis. Ahora.- Aegon se puso en pie y todos tragaron saliva. Un Targaryen siempre es un Targaryen, no importa lo buen rey que sea.

-Disculpad a mi cuñada, lady Arya-dijo Asha Greyjoy- No parece comprender que el hecho de que _algunas_ se dediquen a revolcarse con unos y con otros no significa que todos lo hagan.-

Las carcajadas volvieron a alzarse y pareció disminuir la tensión de la sala. Cersei le echó una mirada letal a Asha.

-Discúlpate- dijo la voz de Tywin Lannister, y Cersei apretó los labios.

-Disculpadme si os he ofendido, lady Arya-dijo, con un tono tan falso como su sonrisa- Si alguien ha interpretado mal mis palabras, ha sido un error. No quería insinuar nada.

Aegon suspiró.

-Continuad-

-Entonces apareció Joffrey- la voz de Arya era ahora áspera -y quiso luchar contra Micah.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- se quejó Cersei.

-¡Joffrey quería luchar contra él llevando una espada de verdad, mientras que Micah llevaba un palo!- gritó Arya-¡No era justo!

Micah tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, pero era fácil ver sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Y no solo es eso- continuó Arya-Si hubiera hecho daño a Joffrey, hubiera muerto. Lo hubieran ahorcado por la ley que impide que un plebeyo toque a un noble. Pero Joffrey seguía insistiendo, e incluso rajó a Micah la cara con su espada. Enséñales la herida, Micah.

El chico alzó la cara tímidamente, muerto de miedo.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que se lo ha hecho Joff?- preguntó Cersei-¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no se lo ha hecho otra persona, o él mismo, para acusar a mi hijo?

-Yo estaba allí- respondió Arya.

-Y el chico también- añadió Robb Stark.

-¿Te lo hizo Joffrey Greyjoy, Micah?- preguntó Aegon.- ¿Fue él quien te hizo el corte?

El chico titubeó, miró a Arya y asintió.

-Necesito que lo digas, Micah.

-S-sí, Su Majestad. Fue Joffrey Greyjoy quien me cortó la cara.

Un murmulo se extendió por la sala.

-Continuad, lady Arya.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Entonces fue cuando le golpee con mi palo.- admitió.

-¡Ajá!-exclamó Cersei, victoriosa.

-¡Estaba defendiendo a su amigo!-gritó Jon.

-Cayó al suelo, y yo le dije a Micah que huyera-continuó Arya.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Aegon al chico.

-Sí, Su Majestad.

-¿No atacasteis a Joffrey de ninguna manera?

-No, yo…sabía que me colgarían si lo hiciera.

-Bien, Micah, eres inocente de todo cargo. Puedes irte tranquilo.-suspiró Aegon.-Que alguien le dé de comer y le miren el corte. Dadle una semana de descanso. Además, como multa por mentir y acusar en falso, Joffrey te dará diez venados de plata.

-¡¿Qué?!- jadeó éste-¡No pienso dale ni una moneda!

-Que sean veinte. Y si osáis alzarme la voz una sola vez os haré latigar. Además, creo que adoptare las costumbres de los Stark y os latigaré yo mismo. No quiero ni una sola interrupción más. Micah, puedes retirarte. Lady Arya, podéis continuar.

Ella lo estaba mirando ahora, con ojos brillantes. No había visto esa expresión en Jon antes, y lo hizo sentir incómodo y nervioso.

-Se levantó furioso-explicó ella- y me atacó.

-¿Con su espada?

-Sí… ¿con qué si no?

Aegon volvió a ponerse en pie, pero ésta vez avanzó. Pasó junto a Arya y se paró frente a Joffrey.

-¿Atacasteis con vuestra espada de acero a una niña que llevaba una espada de madera?

-No soy ninguna niña- se quejó Arya.

-Cállate, Arya- le siseó Jon.

-No- negó Jeoffrey.-No la ataqué.

-Estás mintiendo a nuestro rey, sobrinito - dijo Asha- Antes dijistes que estaban jugando con palos de madera; ¿acaso uno de ellos se transformó milagrosamente en una espada de acero, o fue _Colmillo de León_, tu pomposa espada la que se volvió de madera.

Joffrey tragó saliva. Aegon se quedó allí, frente a él, de brazos cruzados.

-Lady Arya, por favor-dijo.

Arya se giró hacia él. No le llegaba ni por el hombro, pero no parecía intimidada. Alzó sus ojos grises, que por algún motivo habían dejado de parecerse a los de Jon, y los clavó en los suyos. Aegon tragó saliva y se esforzó en evitar que el rubor le trepara por las mejillas.

-Logré esquivar sus mandoblazos, pero resbalé y caí al suelo, de espaldas. Me puso la punta de la espada en la garganta, y entonces fue cuando Nymeria lo mordió. Empezó a chillar y a suplicarle que le quitara a la loba de encima.

Tuvo que guardar silencio porque Renly Baratheon estaba riendo tan fuerte que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

-Lord Renly, por favor-suspiró Aegon.-Me gustaría terminar éste juicio en algún momento del futuro cercano.

-Le quité de encima a Nymeria, cogí su espada, la arrojé al río y salí corriendo- terminó Arya.

-¿Y la loba?- preguntó Cersei con voz calma.

-Se escapó.- respondió Arya, y Aegon supo que mentía. Adoptaba la misma posición desafiante que Jon cuando lo hacía.

-¿Porqué os interesa la loba?- preguntó Arya.

-Quiero su piel. –Dijo con un tono que helaba la sangre.- ¡Daré cien dragones a quien me traiga su piel!

-¡¿Qué?!-jadeó Arya.-¡No! ¡Su Magestad, por favor! ¡No lo permitáis!

-Si queréis una piel de lobo no será la de Nymeria.-Sentenció Aegon.-Esa loba no ha hecho nada malo. Si mordió a vuestro hijo, fue porque él atacó a su dueña. Pero como os sentís tan generosa como para ir repartiendo fortunas, subiré la multa a Jeoffrey. Cincuenta dragones de oro para Micah y cincuenta para lady Arya. Ser Barristan, encargaos de que pague hasta la última moneda antes de que parta a las Islas del Hierro. Además de eso, Joffrey tiene prohibido participar en ningún torneo, duelo, justa o competición en los siguientes dos años. Y si a lady Arya, Micah o Nymeria les acaeciera algún tipo de accidente, me da igual que el chico se ampute un dedo cortando jamón o que ella se tropiece y se arañe las rodillas, haré personalmente responsable a Joffrey; ¿entendido? Podéis retiraros.

Aquella noche Joffrey no acudió a cenar. Al parecer Rodick lo había castigado. Aegon no estaba seguro de en qué consistió aquel castigo, pero la siguiente vez que lo vio tenía un labio partido y un ojo morado. Lady Arya Stark tampoco acudió a la cena. Aegon no le dio mayor importancia al asunto; probablemente estaba descansando. Pero a su lado estaba Dany, y al lado de ésta, lady Sansa, y el tema de conversación de la noche era lady Arya, por supuesto.

-No sé a qué viene tanto alboroto- decía lady Sansa- Arya organiza un escándalo y ni siquiera es castigada. No digo que la justicia de nuestro rey no sea impecable, pero Arya tiene una capacidad extraordinaria para meterse en líos y salir de ellos indemne. Como, por ejemplo, cuando veníamos para acá. Se pasó todo el viaje a caballo, haciendo gamberradas con el hijo del carnicero. Se separaba de la columna para ir a buscar flores silvestres. Toda la columna se detenía a buscarla pero como cuando volvía, con el vestido sucio y su sonrisa de caballo, lo hacía con un ramillete de flores para nuestro señor padre se libraba del castigo. En vez de castigarla, como era propio, nuestro padre le daba un beso y le sonreía.

-¿Su sonrisa de caballo?- preguntó Daenerys-A mí me parece que lady Arya es muy hermosa.-

``Más que vos´´ añadió mentalmente Aegon y cuando se dio cuenta casi se atraganta con el vino.

Más tarde, a petición popular, Sansa Stark se situó en mitad de la sala y cantó un par de canciones. Cantó _Jenny de Piedrasviejas, Una rosa de oro y Alyssane. _Finalmente, a petición de su Rhaenys, cantó _La Canción de Sora.__  
_

-¿La canción de quién?-preguntó Aegon, que no recordaba haber oído ninguna canción titulada así.

-Es una canción norteña- explicó Rhaenys- He leído la letra, pero no se qué ritmo lleva, ni como se canta, ni he encontrado ningún bardo sureño que la conociera.

En mitad de la sala, Sansa cambió su laúd por una cítara y empezó a cantar.

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

La la la la la la la la la...  
Fontina blu cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
La la la la la la la la la...  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lin

-¿Qué idioma es ese?- preguntó Aegon en un susurro.

-Es un dialecto norteño muy antiguo.-respondió Rhae- Al parecer, lo único que queda de él ésta canción.

-¿Sabes que significa?

-En la oscuridad, el dragón despierta, el dragón despierta y toma al corazón insensibilizado por el frío.. Contigo a mi lado el dragón duerme. En las alas del dragón tus deseos saltarán...tus deseos pueden traernos la destrucción, o pueden traernos la salvación. en la oscuridad el dragón despierta, el dragón despierta y toma al corazón insensibilizado por el frío.

-¿Crees que se refieren a nosotros, a los Targaryen?

-No lo creo, hermanito.- dijo Rhae- Dicen las leyendas que antiguamente, en Invernalia había dragones de hielo. Y dicen las leyendas que más allá del Muro, sigue habiéndolos.

-¿Quién es Sora?

-Nadie lo sabe. Ahora cállate un ratito, anda. Está cantando mi canción favorita.

Aegon se echó para atrás en su silla, enfurruñado. Luego recordó que era un rey Targaryen y se puso derecho.

* * *

Aunque en Aguasdulces no hacía ni la mitad de fuerte que el de Desembarco del Rey, pero era más pegajoso. Pasó la noche revolviéndose entre sábanas calientes y sudadas, y las pocas veces que logró dormir, tuvo pesadillas. Soñó con el torneo de la Falsa Primavera, con su padre depositando la corona de flores en el regazo de Lyanna Stark. Soñó con su padre, con el pecho destrozado por la maza de Robert Baratheon, cayendo al Tridente en una lluvia de sangre y rubíes. Ni siquiera amanecía cuando se puso una simple camisa de lino teñida de rojo, unos pantalones anchos negros y sus botas y se escabulló. Ser Barristan y Ser Pato dormían frente a su puerta. Pensó en regañarles, por eso de dormirse en vez de guardar su puerta, pero entonces seguro que alguien encontraba algo que él tuviera que hacer. Aquellas era sus vacaciones y entre la búsqueda de Arya Stark y el juicio no había podido tener ni un minuto de descanso. En vez de eso escribió una nota avisando de que estaba en el Bosque de los Dioses y que lo dejaran tranquilo y la pegó a la frente de Ser Barristán con cera tibia, bajó a las cocinas, robó un montón de comida y salió del castillo.

Encontró el Árbol Corazón del Bosque de los Dioses con facilidad. Siempre le habían gustado los árboles Corazón, aunque nunca había podido ver un auténtico arciano. De esos solo quedaban en el norte y en la Isla de las Caras. Y él no tenía tiempo para viajar. Aunque el árbol Corazón de Aguasdulces era muy hermoso, cargado de frutos.

De frutos y de otras cosas, al parecer.

Había una chica durmiendo en las copas del árbol. Dormía boca abajo, con el cabeza apoyado en el brazo y el rostro velado por una cascada de cabellos castaño oscuro. Las faldas del vestido y las largas mangas, de seda amarilla con miles de hojas de mil tonos de rojo y ámbar bordadas en el ruedo del vestido y la orla de las mangas. Cuando Aegon se acercó a ella, se dio cuenta de quién era.

``Bueno, al menos esto explica porqué no acudió al banquete´´

-Lady Arya- llamó con suavidad.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, rodó sobre las ramas y cayó al suelo de pie, con las rodillas flexionadas, en un revoloteo de sedas amarillas y cabello castaño.

Se quedó allí de pie, sin duda esperando a ver qué hacía él, observándolo con gesto hosco.

Después de tomar un baño, ponerse un vestido decente y peinarse un poco, resultó que era hermosa. No del tipo de belleza que poseían las damas de la corte, con rostros con forma de corazón, ojos de gacela y boquitas de piñón que solo saben derramar miel, sino un tipo de belleza propio.

Así que éste es el aspecto que debía de tener Lyanna Stark

Era imposible no mirarla. Uno podía pensar que era un rostro común, pero cuanto más la miraba, más descubría rasgos de belleza extraordinaria, como una nariz recta y fina, algo respingona que la hacía parecer altiva, unos ojos del color de las nubes de tormenta bajo unas cejas que se alzaban hacia las sienes y le daban aspecto de estar frunciendo el ceño constantemente, unos pómulos que podrían cortar hielo, unos labios que parecían dibujados con pincel, un cuello esbelto y flexible, una silueta espigada, con el talle estrecho, un cabello espeso y sedoso que hacía que su piel pareciera tallada en marfil... Aegon tenía problemas para dejar de mirarla, y aquello no era bueno. Era como una polilla rondando alrededor de una llama. A nadie le gusta sentirse polilla.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó ella en un tono poco amable, bostezando.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó él a su vez.

-Éste es el Bosque de los Dioses de mi abuelo.

-Bueno, yo soy el rey. Si está en mi reino, me pertenece. Aguasdulces está en mi reino. Así que éste bosque es técnicamente mío.

-No me refiero a eso. Vos seguís la Fe de los Siete, no a los Dioses Antiguos.

-¿Vos seguís a los Antiguos?- preguntó Aegon, genuinamente interesado.

-Mi padre sigue a los Antiguos, mi madre a los Siete. Pero los Siete me aburren- dijo ella con voz despreciativa.

-Bueno, a mí solo me gustan los Bosques de los Dioses. Son tranquilos y bonitos.

-Eso es porque no habéis visto visto un Bosque de los Dioses norteño- rió Arya. Tenía una risa ronca que no tendría que resultarle tan agradable a Aegon, pero lo hacía. –Son oscuros y espesos, y nuestro Árbol Corazón es un auténtico arciano de cara llorosa.

-Debe de ser terrorífico, vuestro Bosque de los Dioses- comentó Aegon.

-Me encanta nuestro Bosque de los Dioses.- respondió ella- Además, por lo que has dicho antes, es vuestro también. –añadió en tono de burla.

-Cierto. Ahora me disponía a desayunar, ¿me acompañáis? Viendo cómo vais vestida, está claro que os escapaste del banquete para ir a buscar a vuestra loba y habéis pasado la noche en el bosque. Seguro que tenéis hambre.

Arya asintió. Era obvio que querría haberse negado, pero que tenía demasiada hambre para permitirse ser orgullosa. Aegon sonrió, se quitó la capa y la tendió sobre la hierba húmeda. Se sentó sobre ella y sacó la comida robada. Había carne asada que sobró del banquete, manzanas verdes, pan, queso, tocino, miel y hasta un pichel de hidromiel. Suficiente para tres personas.

Arya se sentó a su lado sobre la capa, evidentemente incómoda. Al menos hasta que Aegon le dio una rebanada de pan cortada con su espada y untada en miel. Entonces ya no estaba incómoda ni hosca, sino hambrienta.

-Tengo curiosidad; ¿por qué dormías sobre un árbol? No parecía muy cómodo.

-Para evitar a las bestias. No puedo encender un fuego en un Bosque de los Dioses, podrían enfadarse.- explicó ella.

-Tiene sentido.- admitió él.

-¿Nunca has dormido a la intemperie?- preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Un rey no duerme a la intemperie.

-Y una dama tampoco, pero cuando Jon viene a Invernalia y se va de acampada con Jon y Bran yo voy con ellos. Aunque me tengo que escapar de mi septa. O a veces, cuando pasa algo bueno, padre nos hace a todos dormir en el Bosque de los Dioses para agradecerlo.- Arya parecía animarse por momentos, pasando de ser una adolescente hosca a una niña excitada. En teoría tendríamos que pasar la noche en vela y rezando, pero nos deja dormir sobre nuestras capas.

-Suena divertido- admitió, y se ganó la primera sonrisa genuina de Arya.

-¿Y por qué no te vas de acampada? Eres el rey, se supone que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Aegon se dio cuenta de que en algún momento, habían dejado de tratarse de vos. Decidió pasarlo por alto. Técnicamente, ella era casi de la familia. Prima de su hermanastro. Jon decía que la quería tanto como si fuera su hermana de sandre.

-Y puedo. En teoría. Pero, verás, estoy en una situación delicada. No tengo hijos, y si muero Rhae sería la reina. Y Rhaenys es maravillosa, pero no se ha tomado nada en serio en ésta vida y dudo mucho que el gobierno le interese lo suficiente como para esforzarse. Es inteligente, ha leído todos los libros de la Biblioteca Real y viaja constantemente de reino en reino para leer sus libros. Sería una reina excelente si se esforzara. Pero no lo haría. No le gustan las responsabilidades. Lo que quiero decir es que en mis actuales circunstancias, mi muerte podría llevar a una guerra civil. Tywin Lannister lleva años conspirando en mi contra, y aún llevan más tiempo haciéndolo los Greyjoy. Eso no es ningún secreto. Tywin Lannister odia a los Targaryen desde que mi abuelo rechazó su oferta de casar a Cersei con mi padre. Se apostaron fuera de la Fortaleza Roja durante la guerra, según Varys para matarnos a todos para ganarse el favor de Robert Baratheon, al por aquel entonces creían que sería el vencedor A la mínima oportunidad que tengan, caerían sobre Rhae como un lobo sobre un cordero. No puedo permitirme irme de acampada solo, porque entonces debería llevarme a la Guardia Real y a una escolta, y un montón de idioteces más que le quitarían toda la diversión al asunto.

-Ser rey es un asco. ¿No tienes suficiente con ocuparte del reino ahora, también tienes que preocuparte de él después de muerto?

-Tiene sus ventajas, desde luego. Ver a tus enemigos arrodillados ante ti y poder hacerles lo que quieras. Que todo el mundo te haga la pelota. Sabes que te mienten, desde luego, pero eso no lo hace menos divertido.

Arya se echó a reír.

-No te he dado las gracias por lo de antes.- dijo.-Por el juicio, ya sabes.

-Eres mi súbdita. Se supone que tengo que protegerte. Para eso me pagas los impuestos.

Arya volvió a echarse a reír, y pareció relajarse del todo. Comieron en amigable silencio. Aegon estaba echado sobre su costado, apoyado en su codo, y ella sentada con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado y apoyada en su brazo. De repente, ella se tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas tarareando?- preguntó.

-¿Quién, yo? Que va. Soy un rey, y los reyes no tararean.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que sí. Soy rey, sé mejor que nadie lo que hacen los reyes.

Arya lo miró con sospecha, pero siguió comiendo. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a la carga.

-¡Estás tarareando!

-Vale, sí, lo admito.- dijo él- Estoy tarareando. No es un delito. Si fuera un delito, yo lo sabría. Mi trabajo incluye escribir leyes.

-¿Qué canción es esa?

-_La Canción de Sora._._  
_

-No la conozco.

Aegon tarareó la canción más alto. no se sabía la letra, desde luego.

-Nunca había escuchado esa canción antes.- susurró ella.

-La cantó tu hermana en el banquete de anoche.

En cuanto nombró a Sansa Arya se puso tensa y clavó los dientes en una manzana como si fuera el gaznate de su hermana.

-Esa canción es una tontería. Todas lo son.

-¿No te gusta la música?

-Eso es para Sansa. Como bailar y cantar y coser y usar palabras bonitas.

Aegon había pasado toda su vida atendiendo audiencias y emitiendo juicios; sabía detectar la rabia reprimida cuando la veía. Mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿No has encontrado a Nymeria?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se dejó caer hasta acabar tumbada a su lado, boca arriba.

-Ni la encontraré- añadió con voz triste y queda- No se escapó: yo la espanté. Joffrey no paraba de decir que haría que la mataran y…le dije que podía irse, pero no se iba. Empezó a seguirme y tuve que arrojarle piedras. Le acerté una vez y chilló y me miró de una manera…ahora ya no querrá volver.

Estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. Los ojos le relucían de una manera que parecían adularias incrustadas en su rostro. Pensó en prestarle su pañuelo, pero estaba demasiado hermosa así como para estropearlo. Recordaba el comentario de Sansa de la noche anterior. Arya Caracaballo. Comparada con Arya, Sansa era una bruja fea y arrugada. Comparada con Arya, todas las mujeres lo eran. Era una línea de pensamiento bastante preocupante. Recordó a su padre, a como se había enamorado de la loba, y como había acabado todo.

-No digas eso. Lady Ashara me decía cuando era pequeño que no hay que pensar cosas tristes, porque se hacen realidad. Las piedras son como las palabras; a veces duelen, pero eso no va a hacer que quieras menos a quien te las arroja. Es más, a veces duelen más porque quieres a quien te las arroja. Nymeria sabe que lo hiciste por su bien. Lo que pasa es que no está segura de si será bien recibida o no. Ya verás cómo tarde o temprano, aparece de nuevo. Reservaremos algo de carne asada y el olor la atraerá, seguro.- para entonces Arya estaba medio dormida. No debía de haber pasado una buena noche en aquel árbol, y tener el estómago lleno la había adormilado. No tardó demasiado en dormirse. Y Aegon tampoco.

Para cuando volvió a despertar era casi medio día, y Nymeria estaba acurrucada junto a Arya, con su enorme cabeza en el hombro de la chica, que seguía dormida. Él tenía la cabeza sobre el otro, y se apartó de inmediato, antes de que Arya despertara y lo notara. Volvió a quedarse dormido, y cuandso despertó, ni Arya ni Nymeria estaban allí.

* * *

Aquella noche Sansa, por petición de Aegon volvió a cantar La Canción de Sora. Sansa, ruborizada y sonriente, accedió. Mientras cantaba, Aegon luchó por mantener sus ojos fijos en ella. Pero a veces fallaba y dirigía su vista hacia Arya, ataviada con un vestido azul medianoche que hacía que su piel se viera como nata helada y el cabello recogido en un complicado moño trenzados, decorado con copos de nieve de plata, idénticos a las que llevaba bordados al vestido. No había nadie en aquella sala que fuese la mitad de hermosa a ojos de Aegon, y aún así estaba sola, sentada junto a su hermano Bran.

Aegon sentía la mirada de su hermana Rhaenys, pero no le importó. Eso fue hasta que Rhae pidió a Sansa que cantara _El príncipe de las libélulas, _la canción de Duncan Targaryen, que renunció al trono por una mujer y todo acabó en una sangría. Entonces a Aegon se le heló la sangre de las venas y no volvió a mirar a Arya Stark en toda la noche.

* * *

Los Stark fueron los primeros en partir por la mañana. Aegon los vio partir desde su ventana. Vio a Jon y a Dany abrazarlos, y a Arya, envuelta en su capa verde, lanzar miradas furtivas a su ventana, aunque no respondió a ninguna.

Se acabó pensó cuando vio su silueta desaparecer, a lomos de su caballo, entre el gentío de la columna que se dirigía a Invernalia. Ahora todo irá bien. Me olvidaré de todo y todo volverá a la normalidad Ni siquiera se atrevía a cambiar el ``todo´´ por ``ella´´. Si no pensaba en ella directamente, parecía menos real.

Pero por supuesto, se equivocaba.

* * *

Pasó un año, el último año de verano antes del otoño. Aquel fue un año especialmente caluroso, insoportable. Aegon daba vueltas en su cama, sudando como un cerdo, soñando con chicas de vestidos amarillos subidas a árboles y diciendo que nada de cama de plumas para ellas, chicas con diademas de rosas invernales en el regazo, rubíes cayendo al río, y luciérnagas sobrevolando las ruinas del Refugio Estival.

Aegon fue en persona al Refugio Estival y observó las ruinas, mientras Elia esperaba en el carruaje con el corazón oprimido. Rhaegar también solía ir a ver las ruinas del Refugio Estival, aunque se llevaba su arpa con él y pasaba horas componiendo música triste. Aegon simplemente miraba las ruinas y se preguntaba cómo habría empezado todo. Duncan Targaryen y Jenny Piedrasviejas murieron en el incendio también.

No hubo bardo que pasara por Desembarco del Rey y que no tocara _El príncipe de las luciérnagas _para el rey. Intentó hallar algún bardo que tocara _la canción de Sora_ y no halló ninguno. Intentó averiguar algo sobre los dragones de hielo de Invernalia y no halló nada tampoco. Intentó descubrir algo sobre la tal Sora y no encontró absolutamente nada. Ya no se reía, ya apenas salía de su despacho, noche y día trabajando. Hizo construir silos para empezar a almacenar víveres para el invierno, compró miles de hectáreas y sembró los arboles que más rápidamente crecían para acumular carbón, arregló las fortalezas medio derruidas de la Guardia de la Noche, reparó diques, inauguró caminos. Y cuando ya no le quedó más trabajo por hacer empezó a diseñar un nuevo palacio de verano, para sustituir el que ardió hasta los cimientos. Pero nunca llegó a terminar el proyecto. Y cuando no trabajaba, paseaba por el Bosque de los Dioses.

Y entonces empezaron las apuestas. Era obvio que el rey estaba enamorado, sí, pero ¿de quién? Las candidatas eran siempre las mismas… Arianne, Myrcella, Sansa…ésta última era la favorita, ya que Aegon le pidió que cantara. Una vez alguien se atrevió a apostar por Asha …pero Arya nunca entró en las apuestas.

La gente estaba feliz; todos querían una reina. Pero pasaron los meses y no llegó ninguna novia a Desembarco del Rey.

Elia estaba preocupada por su hijo, e instó a Rhae, Jon, Dany y Viserys a que hablaran con él, pero no soltaba prenda y nadie se atrevía a insistirle demasiado, pues todos sabían que la paciencia no era una virtud que Aegon poseyera.

Aegon empezó a prestar más atención a lo que decía su hermanastro, esperando captar algo sobre cierta chica norteña en sus conversaciones.

-Tío Ned cree que ha llegado la hora de que Arya se case- comentó un día a Dany en el desayuno, y de repente la comida se convirtió en cenizas en la boca de Aegon.

-¿No está mal visto que la hija menor se case antes que la mayor?-preguntó Rhaenys, mientras miraba a Aegon.

-Sí, pero tío Ned cree que últimamente está rara. Me pidió que le escribirá preguntándole si tenía algún problema, pero cuando me respondió no dijo nada de eso. Tío Ned dice que últimamente está de mal humor…bueno, de peor humor que de costumbre, y que ella y Nymeria se pasan el día en el Bosque de los Dioses.

-Tal vez esté enamorada.- comentó Rhae con los ojos clavados en Aegon y una sonrisa pícara.

Rhaenys lo sabía, por supuesto. Rhaenys se daba cuenta de todo. Jon solía decir que podría hacer la competencia a Varys. Solo que ella no era tan discreta.

-Como averigüe de quien está enamorada le parto los dientes- gruñó Jon.

Aegon casi se atraganta con un gajo de naranja.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es un canalla. Llegar al corazón de Arya es algo muy complicado. Ella no es como Sansa, ni las otras, que se enamoran de alguien solo por su aspecto. Ganarse su corazón es algo que muy pocos pueden lograr, y si ese tío ha sido lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo y no reconocer lo que vale el corazón de Arya, es que es tan imbécil que no merece vivir.

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió Rhae mientras Aegon hundía la cara entre las manos- Ese hombre es completamente imbécil.

Un mes más tarde, Jon recibió otra carta, ésta vez de Robb. A media lectura estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Elia, alarmada.

-Es Arya. Tío Ned quiso acordar su boda con Theon Greyjoy. Ya estaba todo acordado cuando Arya se las ingenió para quedarse a solas con él. Nadie sabe qué pasó pero Theon salió de allí aguantándose las lágrimas y diciendo que jamás se casaría con semejante salvaje. Bien hecho, primita.

Y poco después pasó algo parecido con Ned Dayne. Y con el heredero de los Karstak. Y con uno de los Florent. Después Ned Stark se rindió. Por ahora.

Cuando Jon se lo contó Aegon se pasó el resto del día con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios. Jon creyó que era porque le habían hecho gracias las técnicas de su hermana para librarse de sus pretendientes.

Pero como de costumbre, Jon no sabía nada.

* * *

-Mira esto- le dijo un día Jon, mostrándole una espada corta de hoja muy fina; el tipo de espada que usan los delincuentes callejeros.

-¿Vas a meterte a ratero?- preguntó Aegon.

-Claro que no. Es para Arya. Ella es muy delgada, para ella es más adecuada una hoja que no pese poco y redondeada, para que sea más fácil matar. Si alguien la ataca, tiene que ser una herida letal porque es muy pequeña y la desarmarían de inmediato.

-¿Vas a regalarle una espada a tu prima? Seguro que a lady Catelyn le encanta.

-Es una de las ventajas de ser hermanastro del rey- dijo Jon- La gente se guarda su opinión. Y es el día del nombre de Arya, así que no puede quejarse de mi regalo.

-¿Vas a ir a Invernalia por su día del nombre?

-Cumple dieciséis, una fecha importante. Dany y Rhae vienen ¿Por qué no vienes tú también? Te sentará bien despejarte. Últimamente solo trabajas y trabajas y trabajas.

``Tentador. Pero no, gracias´´Aegon inspiró hondo.

-No, gracias-dijo-Tengo trabajo pendiente. Ya sabes, se acerca el invierno, como dicen los Stark y todos vamos a morir congelados y hambrientos si yo no preparo el reino. Pero yo también quiero hacer un regalo a Arya. Aún no se qué voy a regalarle,, pero ven a recogerlo el día de vuestra partida.

Y llegó el día de la partida y Jon fue a recoger el regalo de Aegon. Se esperaba una joya. Una capa de pieles. Un vestido. Un caballo. Pero no un señor calvo.

-Vas a regalarle… ¿una persona?- preguntó Jon, alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no. El esclavismo está prohibido en Poniente, por mucho que Illyrio siempre me está insistiendo en que lo permita de nuevo. – respondió Aegon. – Él es Syrio Forel, ex-primera espada de Braavos y Maestro de Danza del Agua. Él le enseñará a lady Arya como hacer uso de tu regalo. Conociéndote, te limitarías a darle la espada y a decir algo como…``clávala por el lado afilado´´ como único consejo. Le he pagado por adelantado todo el aprendizaje de tu prima. La Danza del Agua parece la técnica más apropiada para Arya, en vista de lo pequeña que es.

-Esto sí que no va a hacerle ninguna gracia a lady Catelyn.

-Soy el rey y el rey regala lo que le da la gana.

-No hace falta que lo jures. Aún recuerdo cuando me regalaste aquella lagartija muerta.

-Teníamos tres años.

-_Cuatro_ años.

-Sigo opinando que era un regalo fantástico.

* * *

La propia Arya le escribió una carta de agradecimiento, con una letra torcida y descuidada, llena de borrones de tinta e insultos velados, aunque también autentico agradecimiento. Lo cierto es que junto a _Aguja, _como había llamado a la espada de Jon, era el único regalo que había recibido pensando en lo que le gustaría tener y no lo que era útil o apropiado. Aegon sonrió al leerla y la guardó en su escritorio, donde podía echarle vistazos furtivos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aegon la releía a menudo y fingía Arya había sido medianamente grosera en su carta porque se sentía decepcionada por que él no había asistido a su día del nombre.

Y luego Jon y las chicas escribieron diciendo que se quedarían en Invernalia hasta el torneo, ya que al fin y al cabo, se celebraría allí.

Aegon estampó la cabeza contra su escritorio. Se había olvidado del torneo por completo. Y no podía suspenderlo porque aquel sería el último gran torneo antes de la llegada del otoño. Tenía que ir. A Invernalia. Donde vivía ella. Aquello no iba a acabar bien.

* * *

Dos meses después, apoyados en la baranda del barco que los llevaba a Invernalia, Viserys le dijo:

-En Invernalia hace frío pero no _tanto,_ sobrino.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la cara que traes. Pereces una oveja dirigiéndose hacia el matadero.

``Así es como me siento. Mierda, los reyes no piensan esas cosas´´

-Elia ha estado hablando conmigo.- continuó Viserys.- Quiere que me busque esposa. A mí no me gusta la idea. Tú tendrías que casarte con Dany y yo con Rhae. Es lo que llevamos haciendo los Targaryen durante generaciones, para conservar pura la sangre del dragón.

-Mi madre tiene razón. La guerra nos ha dejado con algunos enemigos. Los matrimonios son la mejor clase de alianzas. Como el de Jon con Dany. Y ya.. bueno, ya no quedan dragones.

Vyseris frunció la nariz.

-_Nosotros _somos dragones. No hay enemigo que se pueda comparar a un dragón. Pero de todas formas, si tengo que escoger una esposa, me gustaría la chica Stark.

Aegon se puso pálido antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Quién?

-Sansa, la mayor. Sansa es hermosa, dulce, elegante y sabe tener la boca cerrada y no ser una maldita pesada. La otra es insoportable, una salvaje. Fíjate la que organizó en el torneo del año pasado. Si yo hubiera sido rey, la hubiera hecho azotar por su insolencia.

-Tío Viserys- dijo Aegon con calma.-Vete de aquí antes de que te tire por la borda.

Y Vyseris se fue ofendido, directo a decir a todo el mundo que el rey montó en cólera cuando él sugirió la idea de pedir la mano de Sansa Stark.

Para cuando el barco tomó tierra, cada uno de los que iban a bordo tenía la firme convicción de que Aegon estaba enamorado de Sansa Stark y que en breve iba a pedir su mano.

* * *

Y por supuesto, aquel rumor llegó a Invernalia antes que los viajeros.

-Esa espada firme.- dijo Syrio- Venga, niña. Estás hecha de carne, músculo y hueso, no de merengue. El brazo firme. Muy bien, así.

Syrio se arrojó sobre ella en una lluvia de estocadas, tan fluidas que parecían agua, buscando cualquier apertura en la defensa de Arya.

-¡Ay!- chilló Arya, recibiendo un golpe en el antebrazo.-Basta por hoy, por favor. Me has dejado un moretón, seguro.- se quejó.- La septa quiere que lleve un estúpido vestido sin mangas para el banquete de ésta noche y ahora se pasará horas regañándome por el cardenal.

Syrio se puso serio. Si había alguien a quien temiera en toda Invernalia, era a la septa Mordane. Ella lo odiaba con oda su alma. Estaba convencida de que estaba ``echando a perder´´ a Arya con la danza del agua, que nunca lograría encontrar marido por su culpa. No podía echarlo, ni quejarse de él ante lord Eddard, porque era un regalo del rey y podría ofenderse y nadie ofende a un Targaryen, no si quiere vivir sin quemaduras de tercer grado. Pero aquella vieja destilaba odio, y Syrio prefería evitar su ira.

-Mejor que lo dejemos por hoy entonces, niño.-

-No soy un niño. Soy una chica. Una mujer, ya.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya a bordar sábanas?

-Eso no es lo que hace una mujer, niño. Eso es lo que los hombres mandan que hagan las mujeres.

Arya ladeó la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Arya!- exclamó una voz airada, y ambos se estremecieron.

La septa Mordane estaba tras ellos, y no parecía nada contenta.

-¡¿Otra vez con pantalones?! –la septa avanzó hacia ella y le cogió del brazo con fuerza.-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que lo que una dama no pueda hacer con faldas es porque no debe hacerse? Suelta esa espada ahora mismo, tienes que darte un baño y ponerte un vestido nuevo. El de encaje blanco. A ver si podemos hacer algo con esas greñas. ¿Y qué son estos moratones? Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. La hermana de la futura reina no puede ir por ahí llena de moratones.

-¿La qué?- musitó Arya.

-¿No has oído los rumores?- preguntó la septa, orgullosa- Parece ser que el príncipe Viserys dijo que el rey tiene intención de pedir la mano de Sansa. Bueno, era obvio que algo así pasaría; Sansa es la viva imagen de lo que una reina debe ser. Será una reina extraordinaria, desde luego.

Arya se zafó de la septa de un tirón.

-Aún no he terminado mi entrenamiento por hoy- replicó con voz dura.- Déjame en paz.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Se lo diré a tu madre!

-Y de paso díselo al rey. Dile que no quieres que aprenda esgrima de el maestro que él contrató.

La septa se puso blanca, luego roja, luego giró sobre sus talones y se fue, indignada y sin duda a contarle todo a Catelyn.

Arya recogió la espada de madera.

-Continuemos, Syrio.

-Creí que habíamos acabado porque no querías tener moratones para el banquete.

-El Muro se derretirá antes de que yo vaya a ese estúpido banquete.- siseó entre los dientes apretados.

Syrio sonrió y se puso en guardia.

-Ahora sí que estás de humor para entrenar.

* * *

Y en efecto, Arya no acudió al banquete. Observó al rey y su comitiva, los primeros en llegar, desde su ventana, y fue a las habitaciones de Jon para saludarlo sin cruzarse con el rey. Cuando las doncellas de su madre la dejaron en su vestido de encaje sin mangas y cerrado por detrás y el cabello en un complicado recogido y se marcharon para ir a atender a la estrella de la noche, es decir, Sansa, cogió su capa más abrigada, de piel de zorro, sus guantes y una lámpara y se escabulló por los pasillos de Invernalia hacia el Bosque de los Dioses. Hacía años que Bran había descubierto centenares de pasadizos y puertas que nadie más conocía, y solo se los había enseñado a Rickon y a ella. Y el Bosque de los Dioses era el lugar más seguro para esconderse. Su padre no la regañaría demasiado si le decía que había estado allí, rezando. Eso suponiendo que se dieran cuenta de que faltaba, lo cual no era muy probable. Al fin y al cabo, la que importaba era Sansa. Y ella tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Había anochecido por completo cundo llegó frente al arciano. Dejó el farol en el suelo y se sentó frente a él, con Nymeria acurrucada a su alrededor. El vestido no era precisamente cálido, pero entre la capa y Nymeria no pasó frío. El aceite de su farol no tardó en apagarse, pero no le daba miedo la oscuridad, no con _Aguja_ en su costado y Nymeria a su lado.

Pronto empezaron a llegar hasta donde estaba ella los ecos de la música, las risas y la charla; muy alta estaba ya la luna cuando se desvanecieron, así como las luces en casi todas las ventanas de Invernalia.

Estaba ya casi dormida sobre la loba cuando ésta se incorporó de golpe y empezó a gruñir. Alguien se acercaba al arciano, llevando una lámpara. La sujetaba baja, de tal manera que podía ver las rodillas de aquella persona pero no su rostro, y él en cambio sí podía verla. Arya se puso en pie. Había sido un largo banquete y no era de extrañar que algún caballero o miembro de la guardia se hubiera emborrachado más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, no quería que ningún idiota viniera a molestarla.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Es de mala educación observar a los demás sin dejarlos ver tu rostro.

-Es curioso que precisamente tú te quejes de la falta de educación de los demás.- dijo una voz que Arya encontraba familiar pero no lograba ubicar.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Creía que dejaba más huella en las personas.- el de la lámpara suspiró, pero la alzó hasta iluminar su rostro.

-¡Aegon!- exclamó Arya.

-Aegon VI, para ser más exactos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Creo que ésta conversación ya la hemos tenido, allá en Aguasdulces. – dijo él. –Quería ver el arciano.

Se acercó más al árbol hasta que iluminó su rostro. Era algo escalofriante, sobre todo a la luz de la lámpara y con toda esa oscuridad rodeándolos. El tronco del árbol era blanco como la leche, mientras que las hojas eran rojas como el vino. El rostro tenía una expresión angustiada y la sabia que rezumaba de la talla era roja y espesa como sangre a medio coagular.

-Dicen que los Dioses Antiguos ven a través de los rostros en el árbol. Por eso en el sur los Dioses Antiguos no tienen poder, porque talaron todos los arcianos con rostro y no pueden observar a sus fieles desde allí.- explicó Arya.

-¿Y no se puede tallar una cara en cualquier otro árbol?

-Son tallas especiales que hacían los Niños del Bosque. Ya no quedan.

-Es triste. –dijo Aegon.-¿Porqué llora?

-Porque matasteis a sus parientes.

-¿Matasteis?

-Los ándalos cortaron a todos los arcianos del sur cuando os inventasteis toda esa porquería de la Fé.

-Yo no soy ándalo. Provengo de Valyria.

-Y yo de los Primeros Hombres.

-Pero tu madre es una Tully. Eres medio ándala. Mi madre es dorniense, procede de los rhoynar.

Arya lo miró con rencor.

-Pero sigues la Fé de los Siete.

-Yo ya no sé en qué creer, y tal vez sea mejor así. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Si no creen que sigo la Fé, el septón supremo se me echará encima. Ya tengo suficientes problemas, gracias- masculló Aegon, sentándose frente al arciano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- gruñó Arya.

-Sentarme aquí; ¿no lo ves?

-Yo estaba sentada ahí.

-Hay mucho suelo por aquí. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un hueco.

-Pero yo iba a pasar la noche aquí.- bufó, airada.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Aegon- Pues yo también.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Algo que celebrar?-bufó Arya, perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

Aegon ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Celebrar el qué?

Arya observó su rostro detenidamente, para comprobar si se estaba burlando de ella. No lo parecía, así que añadió.

-Tu compromiso con Sansa.

Al principio Aegon la miró como si no pudiera comprender lo que decía. Luego abrió tanto los ojos que a Arya le entraron ganas de poner las manos debajo, para recogérselos si se le caían. A la luz de la lámpara se veían negros como la tinta.

-¡¿Mi qué con quién?! ¿De dónde has sacado algo tan absurdo?

-Me lo contó mi septa. Y luego las doncellas de mi madre. Que el príncipe Viserys quería pedir la mano de Sansa y tú te enfadaste con él porque la querías tú para ti.

-Puaj, no. ¿En serio? Discutí con Viserys, sí, pero no porque me quiera casar con Sansa. Por mí se puede casar con ella.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a querer casarte con Sansa?- masculló Arya- Es lo que toda reina debería de ser.

-Creo que tu definición de ser reina y la mía son muy distintas, Arya- suspiró Aegon- Ser reina no es… no sé, sentarse en un jardín de rosas, vestida de seda con una corona de margaritas en el cabello y rodeada de damas mientras los bardos componen canciones en honor a su belleza y los caballeros se baten en duelo por su amor, todo ello mientras come pasteles de limón sin engordar lo más mínimo. No quiero una reina cuya primera orden sea pintar los castillos de rosa y ponerle un tapete de croché al muro. ¿Acaso no conoces a mi madre? ¿Crees que ella se pasa el día componiendo canciones con arpas de plata y haciendo que sus doncellas la peinen? Necesito a una reina que sea capaz de gobernar si a mí me pasa algo. Me caso con una mujer, no con toda su familia. ¿Qué pasaría si me caso con Margaery Tyrell, o con Myrcella Greyjoy, o con Sansa, tenemos un hijo y muero, como le pasó a mi padre? Antes de que se hayan apagado las brasas de mi pira funeraria la corte estará llena de los miembros de su familia, modelando a mi hijo a su imagen y semejanza, manejándolo como una marioneta. No, yo necesito una reina capaz de gobernar, de sentencia a muerte a alguien en un juicio, de dirigir a un ejército si llega el caso. Que no se asuste ante una plaga, una revuelta o una hambruna. ¿Crees que Sansa, que Myrcella o que Margaery son capaces de hacer eso? No. Antes de que me quemaran siquiera el culo de tu padre, de Mace, de Tywin o de Balon estarían en el Trono de Hierro. No. Ellas no me sirven. Solo hay tres chicas en el reino capaces de ser una reina de verdad, no una muñequita paridora. Está Arianne, pero es estúpida y ambiciosa. Además de un poco…libertina. Los que tienen como emblema al ciervo astado son los Baratheon, no los Targaryen. Asha Greyjoy es otra, pero es un kraken y un kraken leal a los suyos. El trono sería de Balon en cuanto ella me envenenase en el banquete nupcial. No quiero a Rhaenys, quiero a Visenya. Y luego estás tú.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Arya.

Ni el propio Aegon podía creerse lo que acababa de decir. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Era lo único que realmente había deseado desde hacía años. Desde que tuvo conciencia del hecho de que era rey, cada uno de sus actos, de sus deseos, había sido en beneficio del trono. La esposa ideal, la que beneficiaba al trono, era Myrcella Greyjoy. Eso calmaría a los Lannister y a los Greyjoy. Tal vez no a los Greyjoy, pero sí a los Lannister y sin éstos los Greyjoy estaban perdidos. Aquella era la primera vez que quería algo que no beneficiaba al trono. La primera vez que quería algo porque sí. Y aunque no había muchas oportunidades de que Arya accediera, tenía que intentarlo.

-Lo que has oído, Arya. Cásate conmigo. Se mi reina.

En la oscuridad no podía ver su rostro, pero sí oír el temblor en su voz, aún disfrazado con su tono hosco.

-¡Estás loco!

-Todos los Targaryen estamos locos, de una manera u otra, ¿no lo sabías?

-Sería una reina horrible. No me da bien coser, ni bailar, ni las palabras bonitas, ni…

Aegon se echó a reír.

-¿Y eso que importa? Quiero una reina, no una costurera. Si quiero bailar contrataré un maestro de danza, y si quiero palabras bonitas, a un bardo. Ya lo he dicho antes, la vida no es una canción. Quiero una esposa, alguien que hable de verdad, no que repita las cosas bonitas que le dice su septa. Que me diga cuando me equivoco en la cara, que me quiera a _mí_, no a mi corona. Que cuando cometa una estupidez me lo diga en la cara y no me suelte un ``un rey nunca se equivoca, si vos lo decís tendréis razón´´. Y una vez seas la reina, nadie te dirá lo que hacer. Nadie te obligará a bailar, ni a coser. Solo obedecerás a tu rey, y tu rey soy yo y soy fácil de contentar. Lo único que te pido es que me seas leal, fiel, me des hijos y no declares la guerra a nadie. Ni siquiera a los Lannister o los Greyjoy. Un hijo, fidelidad y que no mates a nadie sin un motivo justo. No es mucho. A cambio te doy siete reinos, una corona, dinero como para construir una réplica de Invernalia en oro, libertad para hacer lo que te venga en gana y mi persona. Un buen trato ¿no te parece?

-¿Tú persona?-la voz de Arya tenía ahora un tono burlón.

-Admite que es un chollo. Admite que como mínimo me tienes cierto afecto. Te gusto. Al menos un poquito.

Arya se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y reprimió las ganas de darle un bofetón para borrarle la sonrisa presuntuosa que sabía que estaba esgrimiendo.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, cretino.

-Vivo en el nido de víboras más grande que existe, Arya. Podría reconocer el menor atisbo de celos en cincuenta leguas a la redonda. Y juraría que estabas celosa cuando creías que me iba a casar con Sansa.

-He oído muchas cosas de ti, Aegon Targaryen. Que eres presuntuoso, orgulloso y tienes poca paciencia. Pero nunca había oído que además eras sordo.

Aegon sonrió en la oscuridad. Tratar de conseguir una confesión de amor de Arya Stark era como intentar arrancar una confesión de un asesino en serie. Ya trabajaría en eso cuando llegara el momento. Ahora lo importante era conseguir un sí. El resto ya llegaría. No iba a ser fácil, pero eso lo haría mucho más divertido.

-Mi querida lady Arya..

-No me llames lady. Odio que me llamen así.

-… permíteme recordarte que la oferta sigue en pie, pero es limitada. Y en cuanto a lo de lady… ¿no crees que suena mejor ``reina´´? Reina Arya. A mí me parece que suena bien.

-La vida en la corte…

Aegon suprimió las ganas de hacer un bailecito de la victoria (costumbre familiar) Eso era prácticamente un sí. Buscaba excusas para no decir directamente sí. Ahora solo era cuestión de desmontárselas. La pobre ilusa no debía de darse cuenta de que su trabajo consistía en gran parte en las palabras. Saber decir las apropiadas y saber interpretarlas.

-La vida en la corte puede ser opresiva y difícil para cualquier dama, pero no para la reina. La reina _dicta_ la etiqueta de la corte. Si mi madre se pusiera un yelmo sobre la cabeza a modo de adorno a la semana siguiente todas las damas de la capital lo llevarían. Y para tu información, los grandes señores como tu señor padre, que descienden de los Primeros Hombres, y los otros señores, que descienden de los ándalos son los que son tan poco permisivos; mi madre es dorniense, descendiente de los rhoynar, que tratan a la mujer con igualdad ante el hombre. Y mi madre es quien ha dictado las normas de la corte desde hace veinte años. Rhaenys lleva pantalones constantemente, y Syrio Forel fue maestro suyo antes que tuyo. ¿Tengo que hablarte de mis primas, las Serpientes de Arena? Ya habrás oído hablar de ellas. La que no lucha se disfrazó de chico para que la admitieran en el colegio de maestres de Antigua, o es capitana de barco, y miedo me da hablarte de Elia y Obella, los terrores de las piscinas. Créeme, lo que no hayan hecho ellas es porque no puede hacerse. Y todas rondan por la corte cada poco tiempo. A no ser que entres con un hacha decapitando gente nadie se va a espantar. El año pasado mi prima Obara se puso a dar latigazos a Ser Sandor Clegane durante una audiencia en la sala del trono porque éste dijo que las mujeres eran todas unas debiluchas. ¿Crees que puedes superar eso?

En medio de la oscuridad, Arya se rió.

-Parecen interesantes. Me gustaría conocerlas.- Lo peor que había hecho Arya era hacer un agujero al colchón de Sansa, rellenarlo con bosta de oveja y volver a coserlo, o robarle los pantalones a Robb.

-Para eso tendrías que venir a Desembarco. Las Serpientes nunca vienen tanto al norte.

-No me sienta bien el calor.

-Como bien dicen en tu casa, se acerca el invierno. Pronto no hará calor ni en Dorne.

-¿Y después?

-Después estarás tan enamorada de mí que vivirías en el desierto por estar a mi lado.

-¿Estás borracho o drogado, Aegon Taragaryen?

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, aunque nadie lo creería de estar escuchando esto. Esto es lo más cerca que he estado nunca de suplicar algo, Arya, y puedo asegurarte que es lo más cerca que estaré jamás. Y me gusta apostar, y apostar fuerte. Eso y el riesgo. Cásate conmigo y conseguiré que te enamores de mí.

-¿En serio?- se burló ella.

-Eh, se supone que soy uno de los hombres más guapos de todo Poniente. Y de parte de las Ciudades Libres. No puedes negar que soy apuesto. Soy rey, rico, joven, no me emborracho, no ronco, soy atlético, se mantener una conversación, he leído todos los libros que hay en la Biblioteca Real, hablo tantos idiomas que a veces pienso en pentosi. Ah, y soy mejor espadachín que tú.

-¡¿Qué?!

- Bueno, solo llevas un par de meses entrenando, pero…

-Exacto. Si llevara tanto tiempo como tú…

-No me llegarías ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-¿Perdón?- jadeó Arya ofendida.

-Un rey no pude participar en torneos, ya lo sabes, pero supongo que habrás oído de mi fama. ¿Qué es lo que dicen? Ah, sí, que soy el mejor espadachín de todo Poniente.

Arya había escuchado eso, ciertamente. Pero no iba a admitirlo ni bajo tortura.

-Mucho me temo que estamos tan aislados que no llegan muchos rumores. Y los pocos que llegan, resultan ser falsos.

-Ya. Así que éste es el trato: nos casamos, yo consigo que te enamores de mí, y a cambio te concedo que me retes a duelo dentro de…digamos cinco años.

-No necesito cinco años para vencerte.

-Un año. Y si crees que voy a ser suave contigo porque eres una chica que sepas que Rhae me rompió la nariz cuando tenía once años. Tengo bien claro que las mujeres no son tan blandas como uno cree. Será una lucha con armas embotadas, pero iré a ganar. No puedo permitir que mi reina me patee el culo delante de la corte entera.

-Sigue soñando.

-¿Trato? –Aegon extendió la mano. Empezaba a amanecer y podía vislumbrar la silueta de Arya.

-Trato.- asintió Arya, estrechándole la mano.

En los años venideros se hablaría de cómo Aegon Targaryen, sexto de su nombre, conquistó a su reina con promesas de un duelo a espadas, pero en aquellos momentos no le importó. Tiró de la mano de Arya hasta que ésta calló en sus brazos y antes de que ésta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la besó. La pobre se quedó paralizada antes de apartarlo de un empujón y darle un sonoro bofetón.

-¡Fresco!- incluso a la escasa luz del amanecer Aegon podía ver claramente las mejillas tan arreboladas de Arya que parecían rojas como la grana.

Aegon retrocedió, estallando en carcajadas.

-Si por un beso me das un bofetón; ¿qué me harás en la noche de bodas?-

-No creo que para entonces sigas vivo.

A Aegon pareció hacerle gracia y volvió a atraparla por la cintura. Ésta vez, cuando la besó, se quedó quieta. Puede incluso que respondiera al beso, pero eso no iba a admitirlo después.

* * *

Volvieron a la fortaleza antes de que nadie despertara. Para Aegon fue como un deja vû de aquel día en Aguasdulces, solo que ésta vez Arya iba de su mano, seguida por su loba.

Así que cuando Aegon pidió hablar con lord y lady Stark, todos supieron que iba a haber una petición de matrimonio, sí, pero no acertaron con la chica.

La septa entró a la habitación de Sansa a la carrera y la ayudó a ponerse su mejor vestido, mientras Jeyne Poole la ayudaba con el cabello, trenzándolo con hilos de oro, sin saber que en su propio dormitorio, Arya hacía lo mismo, pero añadiendo a su vestido gris de magas de poeta un colgante de oro con forma de dragón de tres cabezas, colgado de su cuello en un cordón de cuero azul. Era el colgante de Daena Targaryen, Daena la Desafiante, que antes había estado colgado del pomo de la espada de Aegon, _Hermana Oscura._

Cuando Arya salió de su cámara, con el cabello suelto sobre los hombros pero perfectamente peinado y expresión extraña en el rostro, Rhaenys Targaryen miró el colgante sobre la seda gris de su vestido y luego a Sandsa, con las mejillas ruborizadas de emoción y ataviada como una princesita, o mejor dicho, una _reina_, no supo si llorar o reír. En vez de eso se sirvió más vino.

El compromiso se anunció durante el almuerzo. Elia Martell no podía decidir quién se puso más blanca, si Cersei Lannister o Sansa Stark. Lo sintió por la niña, pero se regodeó por Cersei, que ya veía a Myrcella coronada. Y lo cierto es que si Aegon no hubiera escogido a Arya, se habría casado con Myrcella por razones políticas. Sin embargo, su sonrisa falló un poco cuando vio a su hijo sentado junto a Arya. Era como ver a Rhaegar y a Lyanna juntos de nuevo. Y por la cara que tenía Ned Stark, era obvio que pensaba lo mismo. Pero Aegon se inclinó hacia ella, le dijo algo y ambos miraron a Cersei de reojo y se echaron a reír y la reina se sintió un poco mejor.

-No es lo mismo.- dijo Jon, sentado a su lado- Arya y Aegon pueden parecerse a ellos, pero no es lo mismo. Lyanna y padre están muertos, y ellos no son ellos.

La reina le sonrió.

-¿No estás enfadado con Aegon?

-Claro que lo estoy. En cuanto pueda le parto los dientes- dijo Jon, y sonaba bastante sincero.-Todo un año babeando detrás de mi prima favorita y no me dice nada. Ésta me la paga. Como lo de la lagartija.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no le llenaste la cama de arena fina en venganza y pasó toda la noche con picores?

-Shhh, por favor, no lo digas muy alto que Aegon no recuerda esa parte.- dijo Jon.- Pero estoy feliz con el compromiso. Arya es la persona que más quiero en éste mundo, junto con Dany, Rhae y Aegon, y me alegro de que venga a vivir con nosotros. Y se ve que Aegon la quiere de verdad. Tarde o temprano, tío Ned la habría casado con algún abanderado suyo, u otro señor, por mucho que ella se resistiera. Y Arya no hubiera sido feliz. Aegon está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres de carácter fuerte, así que no se enfadará cuando Arya monte una de las suyas.

-Tienes razón.- suspiró Elia.- Es solo que… se parecen tanto a Rhaegar y a Lyanna…me da miedo que todo acabe igual.

-Es distinto. Padre estaba casado y mi madre prometida a otro. Es como lo que pasó…pero bien hecho.

Elia ladeó la cabeza, dubitativa, costumbre que había pegado a sus hijos y a Jon, y decidió que él tenía razón. Su hijo se casaba por amor, y eso ya era una victoria, siendo rey. Y aquella boda ayudaría a cerrar la herida del norte. Ella había criado a Jon, que era medio Stark, como si fuera hijo suyo, pero eso no había sido suficiente. Para el Norte, Jon era un dragón, no importa cuánto se pareciera a un Stark. Para ellos los Targaryen robaban hijas y quemaban señores mientras ahorcaban a sus herederos. Desconfiaban de los Targaryen. Pero una reina Stark…eso era diferente.

Y no solo el Norte. Arya era tan hija de Ned Stark como nieta de Hoster Tully y sobrina de Jon Arryn. El Valle y Las Tierra de los Ríos se habían levantado contra los Targaryen también. Después de la guerra y del perdón a todos, habían vuelto a jurar lealtad, pero era una fidelidad a medias, de la que se jura porque no se tiene más remedio. En cambio, jurarían lealtad de todo corazón a un hijo de Arya Stark, nieto de Eddar Stark, sobrino-nieto de Jon Arryn y bisnieto de Hoster Tully.

Y tal vez hiciera falta, porque ni los Greyjoy ni los Lannister parecían felices con la elección de novia. Cersei estaba rígida en su silla mientras Rodrick vaciaba una copa tras otra.

Los Tyrell tampoco estaban contentos, pero eran realmente leales a los Targaryen. Y además, Margaery se había sentado l lado de Vyseris y el muy idiota ya se estaba ruborizando mientras ella le llenaba la copa.

Y Arianne estaba junto a Edmure Tully, y Elia juraría que ésta tenía una mano sobre su muslo. Al menos esperaba que fuera sobre su muslo.

Y mientras Rhaenys bebía vino del Rejo y compartía comentarios burlones con…Tyrion Lannister. Elia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero después se lo pensó mejor y se encogió de hombros.

En otro lado de la mesa, Myrcella miraba de reojo a Robb Stark , que tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Jon y amenazaba con darle una paliza a Aegon, con corona y todo, si hacía llorar a su hermana. Pero sus ojos le chispeaban de alegría contenida y su copa era la primera en alzarse en cada brindis. Cuando Jon se puso en pie para el brindis, vio que tenía cogida la mano de Dany, lo dedos fuertemente entrelazados mientras reía a carcajadas del último chiste del Gnomo.

En un lateral del banquete Sansa Stark estaba quieta, recatada, con el rostro pálido y pétreo, sin duda intentando fingir que no se sentía afrentada. Pero mientras mantenía la vista clavada al frente no se percataba de cómo la miraba Willas Tyrell, con los ojos llenos de admiración. ..ni como la miraba también Quentyn…o Ned Dayne.

Y Bran Stark sonreía anchamente, porque el rey le había ofrecido un puesto como su escudero. El sueño de Bran era ser miembro de la Guardia Real, y ser escudero del rey era muy buena forma de lograrlo. Estaba sentado junto a Tristane Martell, el otro escudero de Aegon, instruyéndole seriamente en cada una de sus futuras labores.

Y apartado del grupo, Shireen Baratheon acariciaba a Peludo, el lobo de Rickon Stark, mientras el niño alzaba los labios del huargo para mostrar, orgulloso, los largos colmillos del animal.

Elia sonrió, satisfecha. Sus hijos, y los hermanos de su esposo, a los que había criado como si los hubiera parido, sonreían, o mejor dicho, reían a carcajadas. Las grandes familias de Poniente estaban todas reunidas en torno a una mesa. No todas felices, pero eso ya se vería. Al menos no había muerto nadie, y tal y como estaban las cosas, era de agradecer.

Por un momento deseó que Rhaegar estuviera allí. Pero Jon tenía razón. Rhaegar estaba muerto. Y ellos vivos. Vivirían la vida que los muertos deberían de haber llevado, lo que no habían podido vivir.

-Lo he hecho bien, ¿no Rhaegar?- suspiró, tan bajo que nadie pudo oírla.-Al menos lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Supongo que, pese a todo, tengo que darte las gracias. Rgaenys y Aegon son unos hijos excelentes. Y Jon también, aunque no sea hijo mío. Es por eso que te lo perdono, Rhaegar.

-Madre, ¿con quién hablas?- preguntó Rhaenys, también con la cabeza ladeada.

-Con nadie, hija.- suspiró. Y luego sonrió y se puso en pie, con la copa en alto.-Por los novios- dijo-Por los novios y por los que ya no están y hubieran querido estarlo. Porque nos están observando, y mientras lo hacen nos sonríen. Salud.

Y todas las copas se alzaron en brindis.


	3. Chapter 3: Tiempo de rosas

**3. Tiempo de rosas. **

Sansa/Willas

En el día del nombre del rey se celebró un gran festival.

Aquel día era fiesta nacional. Aquel día no se pagaban impuestos, nadie iba a trabajar y se indultaban presos. La Guardia de la Noche recibía un cargamento de comida, ropa, armas y caballos, y en cada aldea los necesitados recibían alimentos y ropa nueva. Cada año, saltimbanquis, magos, compañías de actores y titiriteros…todo tipo de artistas ambulantes, de todo Poniente y hasta de las Ciudades Libres, venían a instalar sus tenderetes, tiendas y carromatos alrededor de la Colina de Visenya. No cobraban nada a los asistentes a la feria por sus espectáculos, la corona pagaba sus servicios. También se celebraba una pequeña feria de ganado, e incluso un torneo local, en el que participaban los caballeros locales y de lugares cercanos.

Cuando Sansa vio como se levantaban las cartas y el aire se llenaba con olor a comida, empezó a emocionarse. Nunca había visto un auténtico festival. Había escuchado los cuentos de la Vieja Tata sobre la Ciudad Invernal, la ciudadela de Invernalia, que durante el invierno acogía a la gente de todo el Norte, gente que venía huyendo del frío y de la hambruna que traen los campos congelados. La Vieja Tata les contó que la ciudadela se llenaba entonces de risas y vida, de mercados y ferias. Pero Sansa había sido demasiado pequeña el invierno anterior como para recordarlo, y para ella la Ciudad Invernal solo eran un montón de casas vacías, con apenas dos o tres docenas de habitantes. Cuando era más pequeña había rezado porque llegara el invierno y la Ciudad Invernal se llenara. Se la imaginaba como un lugar lleno de risas y fiestas, bailes y juegos.

Justo como el Festival del rey.

* * *

Después del anuncio de su compromiso, Arya se marchó con los Targaryen a Desembarco. Pero no lo hizo sola. Con ella se fueron Alys Karstark, Willa Manderly y Lyanna Mormont, las doncellas que lady Catelyn escogió para que fueran sus damas, además de una guardia de casi ochenta personas. Fue Bran, como escudero del rey, camino de cumplir su sueño de ser caballero, y lady Catelyn, como carabina, aunque ésta volvería a Invernalia después de la boda. Sansa también había ido con ellos, pero aún no había decidido si volvería con su madre a Invernalia o no.

Sin duda amaba la corte. Aquel era el lugar donde habían vivido los nobles caballeros y las bellas doncellas de los romances y canciones que ella tanto amaba. Y sin duda era el lugar donde vivían los protagonistas de los cuantos que oirían sus nietos. Ella misma había oído hablar, allá en Invernalia, de la bella y sabia reina Elia, que defendió a capa y espada el trono de su hijo cuando muy pocos querían a una mujer como regente, o sobre el rey Aegon VI, que fue el rey más joven de toda la historia. Y Sansa no dudaba que en algún lugar, una niña abrazaría una espada de madera mientras oía hablar de Arya Stark, la chica que usaba pantalones y practicaba esgrima y que acabó comprometiéndose con el rey.

``¿Hablará alguien de mí?´´ se preguntaba Sansa ``¿Habrá en algún lugar una niña deseosa de escuchar hablar de la hermana de la reina? ¿Recuerda alguien a la hermana de la reina Nymeria?´´

Eran éstos pensamientos los que le impedían tomar una decisión. La reina Elia ya le había informado que si deseaba quedarse con ellos, ella estaría encantada. La reina solicitaba su compañía a menudo, y parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Le decía que Desembarco podía ser su hogar.

Y una parte de ella ya lo sentía así. Siempre habría un lugar en su corazón para Invernalia, pero allí no podría cumplir sus sueños y en Desembarco sí. A sus ojos, Invernalia era una ciudad aburrida y fría, mientras que Desembarco era el lugar con el que siempre soñó. El lugar donde los cuentos no se contaban, se vivían. el lugar con el que siempre soñó.

Y sin embargo, era ver su sueño convertirdo en pesadilla. Desde el primer momento en que supo que tenía posibilidades reales de convertirse en reina, fue su único sueño. Vivir en Desembarco del Rey, siendo la reina del apuesto rey que todos la amaran.

Y ahora la que sería la reina del apuesto rey y a la que todos amarían era a su hermana pequeña, la misma que nunca había demostrado interés alguno en todas esas cosas. Sansa había pasado toda su vida viviendo de ilusiones, y ahora le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de hacerlas reales ante sus ojos. Se sentía traicionada, despojada y humillada. ``Pude haber sido reina. Pero ya no. Y todo gracias a ella. ´´

No había dirigido la palabra a Arya desde el día del compromiso y, francamente, dudaba que algún día fuera a hacerlo de nuevo. Y una pequeña parte de ella sabía que estaba siendo injusta y hacía que se sintiera mal consigo misma. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

El día del festival lo cambió todo.

Una de las primeras atracciones del día era el torneo. Era algo que hubiera encantado a Sansa, de no ser porque ella se sentaba en las gradas de la nobleza y Arya en el palco real.

Arya Y Aegon estaban en la primera fila. Arya llevaba un vestido de brocado de seda color crema y el cabello al estilo norteño, suelto sobre los hombros descubiertos, con el grueso de la melena retirado de la cara y sujeto con horquillas de plata y ópalo. Al parecer la reina había descubierto que si dabas vestidos sencillos y no muy incómodos a Arya y dejabas que el resto del tiempo vistiera como quisiera, se los ponía sin rechistar. Las modistas que se ocuparon del nuevo vestuario de Arya compensaron la sencillez del corte de su ropa usando telas más lujosas y bordados más intrincados. Sobre su pecho seguía llevando el dragón de tres cabezas de Daena, su regalo de compromiso. Aegon iba vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y rojo y lucía la corona de Aegon el Conquistador, de oro y los rubíes más grandes que Sansa había visto jamás, que solo se ponía en ocasiones especiales.

Sansa no podía oír lo que decían, pero por sus expresiones parecía que Arya estaba haciendo comentarios desdeñosos sobre los participantes al torneo y a Aegon le parecía muy gracioso. A veces hasta la reina elia se echaba a reír.

Sansa tenía que apretar los labios para no decirles a todos que las mozas de cocina también son muy graciosas y que seguramente eran menos groseras que Arya.

Se mordió la lengua y clavó la vista en ser Loras, que había sido derribado por un caballero gigantesco de Tarth. Su hermana Margaery estaba sentada con sus doncellas justo delante de Sansa. Y ésta se había perdido cómo lo derribaban por mirar a esos dos.

La gente aplaudía al caballero de Tarth.

-No puedo creerme que ganara a ser Loras- decía Jeyne- Con esa armadura tan vieja y sucia…

-Debería haber vencido ser Loras- asintió Sansa, mirando de reojo a Arya.

Ahora el rey había susurrado algo al oído de Arya y ésta se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Esperó a que alguien la regañara por ser tan vulgar pero nadie hizo nada, al contrario. El rey le sonrió. La reina Elia giró la cabeza y le sonrió también. A Sansa le rechinaron los dientes.

-De hecho, deberían prohibir que los caballeros de baja cuna participasen- añadió Sansa.

Y entonces el caballero vencedor se quitó el yelmo y Sansa Y Jeyne boquearon de espanto.

-¡Una mujer!- jadeó Jeyne- ¿Cómo han podido permitir que participe?

-Deberían descalificarla.- asintió Sansa.- Está claro que ser Loras sabía que era una mujer y se contuvo.

-¿Eso creéis?- lady Margaery se giró hacia ellas.- Conozco a mi hermano, y opino que ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Simplemente no ha podido contra lady Brienne.

``Así que ese es su nombre. Al menos su nombre es bonito. Porque lo que es ella...´´

-Deberían descalificarla.- sentenció Sansa.

-El rey, Sansa.- le avisó Jeyne.- Creo que va a descalificarla.

Aegon se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia la baranda del palco. Todo el mundo guardó silencio.

-Doncella de Tarth-comenzó- habéis luchado con valentía y despertado la admiración de mi dama. Eso no es algo fácil de lograr, creedme.

-Claro que no.- susurró Jeyne- A Arya Caracaballo ni siquiera le gustan las justas. A Arya Caracaballo le gusta jugar en el establo, entre el estiércol.

Sansa soltó una risita, que se cortó en seco al ver la expresión que puso la septa.

-Tu madre se enterará de esto.- prometió.

Desde los asientos de delante se oyó las risillas de Margaery y sus damas. Sansa apretó aún más los dientes. ``no es justo. Delante de Margaery...antes no me regañaban por ésto. Pero como Arya va a ser reina ahora, la mala soy yo´´

-Así pues, en vista de tan maravilloso logro, os concedo una merced.- continuó Aegon- Pedid lo que queráis y será vuestro.

Lady Brienne clavó la rodilla en tierra.

-Su Majestad, mi único deseo es serviros a vos, a vuestra reina y a la corona. Deseo entrar en la guardia de vuestra prometida, Su Majestad.

Se levantó un murmullo.

-No puede ser ¿verdad?- preguntó Jeyne- No la dejarán, ¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Margaery, pero a quien miraba era a Sansa.

Mientras, el rey se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso es lo que deseáis y mi prometida no tiene inconveniente, que así sea. Entrareis a las órdenes del capitán de la guardia de lady Arya de inmediato.

Se levantó un corro de aplausos y ovaciones.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró Jeyne- Debe de ser cierto que los Targaryen están locos.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?- preguntó Margaery de nuevo.- Lady Brienne es sin duda una guerrero muy superior al resto de los participantes.

-Nunca ha habido antes una mujer en la guardia de una reina- respondió Sansa.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- respondió Margaery, con una sonrisa divertida- Nunca antes había llevado éste vestido, ¿significa eso que no puedo llevarlo porque no lo he hecho antes?

-No es eso a lo que me refiero.-respondió Sansa, irritada- Me refiero a que las cosas ya están bien tal y como están. Como estaban- se corrigió.

-¿En serio creéis eso?- preguntó Margaery con voz seria.

Luego se giró hacia sus damas.

-Ahora sé porqué Su Majestad escogió a lady Arya- les dijo, y todas estallaron en risas.

Sansa sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se levantó de las gradas y salió de allí, sin prestar atención a la septa Mordane.

-¡Sansa, vuelve aquí! ¡Sansa, ni se te ocurra! ¡Sansa!

Pero Sansa se perdió entre el gentío que desalojaba las gradas y la septa ya no la pudo encontrar.

* * *

Sansa echó a andar hecha una furia, huyendo de las personas. Sentía que iba a echarse a llorar y no quería que nadie la viera.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en los jardines que había tras las carpas.

Sansa se dejó caer en un banco y se esforzó por tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué cambiar lo que ya estaba bien? ¿Por qué nadie quería que las cosas fueran bonitas y amables? ¿Por qué todos querían mujeres guerreras y poco femeninas? ¿Qué había de malo en querer ser delicada y llevar vestidos bonitos? ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Estaba tan disgustada que enterró la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba. Solo sabía que de repente lo único que quería hacer era llorar y llorar, así que lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas.

``¿Qué está pasando con el mundo? Desde que estamos aquí la septa no ha regañado a Arya por ponerse pantalones ni una sola vez, o por ser malhablada, o descortés. Ahora me regañan a mí. Quiero volver a como estaban las cosas antes. Quiero volver a cuando era bueno ser una dama, y todos me querían y nadie prestaba atención a Arya por ser descarada y vulgar. No es justo. Antes todos la regañaban. Me arrebata mis sueños y encima ahora todo el mundo piensa que todo lo que hace ella es maravilloso, cuando antes hacía lo mismo y era espantoso.´´

Cuando lo peor ya había pasado se dio cuenta de que la esperaba una buena. Primero se había reído de las burlas de Jeyne hacia Arya y luego había huido, todo delante de la septa.

``Bueno; ¿y qué? Ya tengo casi diecinueve años. Edad suficiente para estar casada. Ni siquiera necesito septa. Debería quedarse en Invernalia y no salir de allí hasta que yo tuviera hijos.´´ decidió.

Se puso en pie y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, a falta de pañuelo. Y al tener la cara tapada con la larga manga no pudo ver a la persona con quien tropezó. Solo supo que de repente estaba caminando, se topó con algo, se oyó un sonoro crack y se vio en el suelo.

Cuando Sansa logró apartarse la manga del rostro vio que había derribado a un hombre.

-Lo siento mucho, mi señor- dijo, poniéndose en pie a toda velocidad- ¿Le he hecho daño?

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa a través de una mueca de dolor.

-Estoy bien, pero me temo que necesitaré vuestra ayuda para ponerme en pie.

El hombre parecía sano y joven, así que a Sansa le extrañó un poco, al menos hasta que vio lo que había provocado el `crack´´. Un bastón, que se había partido en dos limpiamente. El hombre estaba cojo.

-Lo siento, he roto vuestro bastón.- se disculpó, acercándose a él.

Avergonzada, ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de ningún hombre excepto su padre o sus hermanos, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y dejó que él le pasara el suyo sobre los hombros y la usara como apoyo para ponerse en pie.

-Ayudadme a llegar a ese banco, por favor- pidió él, apretando los dientes.

-Por supuesto-

No fue fácil, sin embargo. Pesaba mucho, ella no tenía apenas fuerzas y él solo podía una pierna. Para cuando lo ayudó a dejarse caer en el banco, estaban los dos sin aliento. Él estiró su pierna mala y ella fue a recoger los trozos del bastón.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo- Se ha partido. No podéis andar sin vuestro bastón, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ésta pierna está totalmente destrozada.- explicó- Mi caballo cayó sobre mi pierna cuando me desmontaron en mi primer torneo.

-Lo siento mucho, mi señor.- respondió ella.

Él alzó el rostro y le sonrió, aunque aún estaba un poco pálido.

``Es apuesto´´, pensó Sansa, sin pensarlo ``Que lástima que esté cojo.´´

Aquel hombre tenía el cabello castaño, la piel tan clara como padre, Arya o el primo Jon y los ojos azules. No era tan apuesto como el rey, su tío Viserys o ser Loras, pero era bastante guapo. Llevaba un jubón verde musgo, unos pantalones negros y botas negras, una de las cuales (la de la pierna mala, claro) llevaba algo dentro, para mantenerla derecha.

-No importa.

-Os conseguiré otro bastón- dijo Sansa, decidida.

-No es necesario, mi señora.

-Por supuesto que sí.- sentenció Sansa.- Esperad un momento.

Y sin darle más tiempo a protestar dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la feria lo más deprisa posible. Antes había pasado por el puesto de un tallista, donde había admirado un lobo de madera que pensaba llevar a Rickon. Como no quería ir cargada, lo había reservado para ir a comprarlo luego. Tal vez ese hombre tuviera bastones, también.

Se levantó al verla.

-¿Venís a recoger el juguete, mi señora?- preguntó el tallista.-Os lo he apartado.

-En realidad no. ¿Tienes bastones?

-De la mejor calidad, mi señora.- explicó el hombre, casando de bajo el puesto un montón de bastones finamente tallados.

Sansa los examinó, queriendo comprar uno fuerte y resistente.

-¿Porqué casi todos tienen rosas talladas?- preguntó Sansa.

-Eso es porque lord Willas siempre pasa por aquí y compra algunos, y las rosas son el emblema de su casa.

-¿Lord Willas?

-El hermano de el Caballero de las Flores. Está cojo.

``¿Será él?´´

Escogió el más bonito, y a la vez, el más resistente. Al pagar se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que compraba algo en toda su vida. El dinero lo llevaba la septa Mordane, o una de sus doncellas. Aquella vez llevaba dinero porque su señora madre se lo había dado para el festival. Se sintió extrañamente importante.

El hombre estaba allí donde lo había dejado, por supuesto. Había recuperado algo de color y ya no parecía dolerle tanto.

-Os he conseguido un maravilloso bastón- dijo Sansa.- Y además, creo que se quién sois

Él cogió el bastón, agradecido.

-Es de roble- anunció Sansa- El tallista me contó que era una de las maderas más resistentes.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, mi señora. Sois muy gentil. ¿Y qué habéis averiguado de mí?

-Que tenéis un hermano que es un gran caballero. Ser Loras. Sois su hermano pequeño y os llamáis Willas.

-Casi. Ciertamente me llamo Willas, pero ser Loras no es mi hermano mayor, sino mi hermano pequeño.- explicó- Pero habéis estado muy acertada. Y yo sé quien sois vos. Sois lady Sansa, hija de lord Stark, prima del príncipe Jon y la hermana de la prometida de Egg.

-¿Egg?

-Así es como llamamos al rey.- explicó Willas- Por Aegon IV, que viajó de incognito con ser Duncan el Alto, y tomó ese nombre.

``Me pregunto si Arya lo llamará Egg.´´ Pero la sola idea le causó ardor de estómago y pensó en otra cosa.

-Vos sí habéis acertado de lleno. ¿Qué tal vuestra pierna? ¿Podéis andar?- Era de mala educación preguntar por un defecto físico, pero Sansa tenía la sensación de que a él no le importaría. Aún así, se sintió terriblemente descarada.

-Solo me duele un poco. Caí mal, pero no me hice demasiado daño. En un rato volveré a ser capaz de ponerme en pie.

``Tengo que volver pronto, antes de que la septa Mordane se enfade de verdad.´´ Pero le sabía mal dejarlo solo e incapaz de moverse, sobre todo cuando había sido su culpa. Y tampoco tenía ganas de volver.

-Si no os molesta, me quedaré aquí con vos un rato.- dijo Sansa- No me apetece volver en éstos momentos.

Lord Willas sonrió pero bajó la mirada, a todas luces avergonzado, posiblemente creyendo que Sansa se quedaba con él solo porque no quería dejar a un cojo solo.

-Me he enfadado con mi septa.-explicó Sansa, para que no se sintiera mal.- No puedo volver ahora. Salí corriendo. Tengo que esperar a que se le pase el disgusto y empiece a preocuparse por mí. Tal vez así me regañe menos.

-No parecéis el tipo de chica que hace eso.- dijo lord Willas, pero no parecía escandalizado, sino más bien divertido.

-No lo soy. No hice nada demasiado atroz- explicó Sansa.- Pero soy una chica tan buena que las pocas veces que hago algo malo les parece horrible.

``Y probablemente, con Arya es al revés. Están acostumbrados a que haga tantas cosas malas que el hecho de que no las haga les parece un comportamiento ejemplar. Y aquí en Desembarco… Con que solo la mitad de cosas que he oído sobre la princesa Rhaenys sean ciertas, Arya debe de parecerles un modelo de corrección.´´ pensó ``¿Qué hago excusándola?´´

-¿Qué hicisteis?

-Me reí de un comentario que hizo mi amiga burlándose se Arya y…bueno, discutí con vuestra hermana.

-¿Con Margaery?

-Exacto.

-Margaery es maravillosa.- dijo Willas- Tan maravillosa que casi siempre tiene razón. Está tan acostumbrada a llevarla, que se cree que siempre tiene razón. Incluso cuando no la tiene. Entonces puede ser bastante irritante. Si lo sabré yo.

Sansa no pudo evitar reírse. Se sentía bien, después de pasar toda la mañana irritada o llorando.

``Y sin motivo alguno´´ pensó. Luego quiso decirse a sí misma que si tenía motivos pero lo cierto es que no, no los tenía.

-Creo que ya puedo levantarme.- dijo Willas, poniéndose en pie con ayuda del bastón- Sí, ya estoy bien. Si no queréis volver tan pronto con vuestra septa; ¿queréis ir conmigo a ver la carpa de los caballos? Me han dicho que lord Oberyn ha traído un caballo maravilloso para regalárselo al rey.

-Me encantaría.

Willas le tendió el brazo y ella lo tomó.

-Gracias, mi señor.- le sonrió.

* * *

La carpa de Dorne era la que estaba más llena, pues se consideraba que era uno de los mejores criadores de todo Poniente. Además, dada la cercanía de Dorne con las Ciudades Libres, Oberyn no dudaba en ir y volver cada pocos meses, solo para comprar caballos.

Casi todo el mundo estaba arremolinado en torno a un caballo inmenso, negro como la noche y con crines y cernejas rojas. Los colores Targaryen, muy propio.

-Es un caballo de shire- explicó Willas.- Oberyn me habló de él en una carta. Viene de las Ciudades Libres. Iba a regalarle un caballo color plata, pero decía que éste era más magnífico. Yo opino que debería regalarle el de color plata.

-Así haría juego con el color de cabello de los Targaryen. Aunque el príncipe Viserys tiene el cabello algo más claro que el resto, creo.

Willas soltó una risita.

-No se lo digáis a nadie, pero cuando éramos pequeños Egg, Jon, Rhae y yo lo llamábamos ``la lagartija descolorida.´´

-Ajá, lo he oído. En cuanto lo vea se lo contaré.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron para ver a lord Oberyn sonreír de oreja a oreja, con su amante Ellaria del brazo. La gente de Dorne siempre había intimidado un poco a Sansa, y Oberyn más que nadie.

-Entonces yo le diré que tú lo llamas insecto palo.- rebatió Willas.

-Bueno, puede que no le diga nada, pero solo porque te respeto. No porque tema que vayas a decirle nada.- respondió Oberyn.- Hablando de temer, parece que a quien hay que temer es a ti. En cuanto me despisto, apareces con la mujer más bella de todo Desembarco del brazo. Lady Sansa.- saludó, besándole la mano, mientras ella se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza.

-A quien deberías temer no es a mí, sino a Ellaria.- señaló Willas.

-Disculpadme, mi señora- dijo Oberyn.- No me he expresado bien. Me refería a la mujer más bella de todo Desembarco después de ti, por supuesto.

-Sí, ya.- respondió Ellaria, con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro.- Si me disculpáis, voy a tomar un poco el aire. Lady Sansa. Lord Willas.- los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de soltarse del brazo de Oberyn y salir de la carpa.

-Fantástico.- suspiró Oberyn- Ahora tendré que comprarle la joya más grande de todo Desembarco para que me deje volver a entrar en su cama. Empiezo a sospechar que se ofende a posta por cualquier nimiedad para conseguir más joyas. Las mujeres hermosas son terriblemente caras, muchacho. Disculpadme- dijo, y luego salió en pos de Ellaria.

-Disculpad a lord Oberyn.- dijo Willas, al ver que Sansa había alcanzado el grado de rubor más alto que él jamás había visto.- Los dornienses son…bueno, muy liberales.

-Ya veo.- asintió sansa- ¿Sois muy amigo de lord Oberyn?

-Desde lo de la pierna nos escribimos constantemente- explicó él- Ambos criamos halcones y caballos.

-¿Lo de la pierna?

-Él fue el jinete que me desmontó cuando mi caballo cayó sobre mí.

Sansa lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-Él os dejó cojo… ¿y vos sois su amigo?

-Él no me dejó cojo. Fue un accidente. No lo hizo queriendo. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera, no fue su culpa.-

Sansa siguió mirándolo, atónita.

-Yo no habría vuelto a hablarle en toda mi vida- dijo.

-Mi familia tampoco se lo tomó muy bien. Los Martell y los Tyrell nunca se han llevado demasiado bien, así que aquello cayó especialmente mal. Pero Oberyn y yo nos llevamos bien. Compartimos gustos similares. Y odiarlo no va a devolverme la movilidad en la pierna.

-Supongo que no, pero…

-Y al menos mi hermano pudo llegar a ser un caballero famoso.- añadió.

-¿Eh?

-Ese era mi sueño. Ser un caballero famoso. Aquel era mi primer torneo, y ya no puedo participar en más porque necesito una silla especial que va contra el reglamento, y si me desmontan me podría hacer mucho más daño. Pero al menos Loras sí lo ha logrado.

Sansa lo miró aún más estupefacta.

-Pero ese era vuestro sueño…él os lo arrebató.

Él la miró, confuso.

-¿Arrebatármelo? No sé a qué os réferis. ¿Cómo que arrebatármelo? Si yo no pude lograrlo, me alegro de que mi hermano sí lo lograra. Cumplió su sueño y trajo honor a nuestra casa. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Si yo no puedo, mejor él que cualquier otro desconocido. Como mi hermana Margaery. Siempre quiso ser reina. Pero cuando el rey no la escogió a ella, sonrió y dijo: ``Bueno, mejor lady Arya que cualquier otra dama que fuera inferior a mí. Me alegro por ella´´ ¿Por qué odiar a aquellos que triunfan donde nosotros fracasamos? Eso no va a hacer que las cosas cambien. Deberíamos estar felices por ellos. ¿Debo odiar a Loras solo por logar lo que yo no pude? Yo tuve mi oportunidad y él la suya. No puedo culparlo por aprovecharla mejor.

``Exactamente igual que Arya y yo…pero en vez de alegrarme por ella, yo la odié. Y la culpa no es suya. Ni mía, tampoco. La culpa no es de nadie. ¿Porqué yo no puedo ser como lord Willas?´´

Salieron de la carpa en silencio.

-Hace dos noches, cené con vuestra hermana y el rey- dijo Willas.-Una dama…interesante.

-A mi me lo vais a decir…-suspiró Sansa, y se mordió la lengua.

No sabía cuan amigo era de Aegon. ¿Y si se ofendía? O peor, ¿y si le decía algo a Aegon y se ofendía éste?

Pero Willas no parecía ofendido. Al contrario. Parecía pensativo.

De repente alzó la vista y se paró en seco.

-Mirad eso- dijo.

Sansa miró hacia donde él señalaba y vio un tenderete, tan lleno de gente que casi bloqueaban todo el camino. Ella era alta, pero aún así tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver lo que vendían. Cuando vio lo que eran se echó a reír. Nunca se había reído así, sin que le importase quien podía verla. Ella reía como una dama, inclinando la cabeza y tapándose la boca con una mano. Pero aquella vez no le importó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a mandíbula batiente. Y se sintió bien. Hacer por una vez lo que realmente deseaba, sin pensar que los demás pudieran pensar mal de ella, la hizo sentirse relajada. Se sentía libre.

-Vamos, quiero comprar una- dijo, aún entre risas.

-Vos compráis una y yo compro el resto.- respondió Willas.-Estoy seguro de que esa va a acabar rota y que a Egg le gustaría tener una.

* * *

A mediodía hubo un gran banquete, y después se presentaron los regalos al rey.

Oberyn le entregó el inmenso caballo, y lord Willas, un halcón blanco como la luna. La reina, un medallón de oro con el dragón tricéfalo de los Targaryen hecho en rubíes y obsidiana, y Jon un arco de plata y palosanto. Arya un anillo de oro con intrincados dragones labrados en tres tipos diferentes de oro. Los regalos se iban acumulando a los pies de Aegon. Parecía que cada casa de Poniente había traído algo. Los más ricos joyas, los menos pudientes, vinos, licores y dulces, perfumes o inciensos, libros o tapices. Tyrion Lannister y Myrcella Greyjoy se adelantaron para entregar un cinto de espada hecho en oro macizo. Y detrás de ellos iba Robb, que entregó en nombre de su padre una capa de brocado de seda rojo sangre con hilos de laca negra, ribeteada en zorro negro. Cuando Robb dejaba su regalo, Sansa se adelantó y dejó el suyo junto a la capa. De reojo pudo ver a Willas sonreír. Esperaba que no lo notasen hasta que la mirasen más de cerca, pero la princesa Rhaenys alzó una ceja.

-Lady Sansa- dijo- ¿Os importaría acercarme esa muñeca, por favor?

Sansa contuvo la sonrisa y entregó la muñeca. Rhaenys la observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y luego se echó a reír.

-Hermano, creo que sin duda éste es tu regalo favorito.- alzó la muñeca para que la examinara- ¿No te resulta familiar?

Aegon miró la muñeca largo rato antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

-¡Es Arya!- exclamó, cogiéndola- ¡Es idéntica a ella!

-¿Qué?- exclamó Arya, saliendo de su lugar y corriendo hacia el trono.-¡Dámela!

-No, que seguro que la rompes.- dijo Aegon, poniendo la muñeca lejos de su alcance.

Arya gruñó algo.

-Deja que la vea, al menos.

El rey dejó que la examinara, pero sin soltarla.

En efecto, era ella. Sansa había reconocido la muñeca como una réplica de su hermana en cuanto la vio. El cabello era de verdad, castaño y liso como el de Arya. El rostro era de loza blanca, pero el pintor era muy diestro y había sabido imitar los rasgos de Arya con mucha exactitud. El vestido, una réplica del que llevaba Arya el día que bajó del barco y pisó por primera vez Desembarco, con todo el pueblo esperando en los muelles para conocer a su futura reina. La tela era una versión barata de la que llevó Arya, pero el corte era asombrosamente parecido. En el costado llevaba a Aguja, tal y como la llevó aquel día, y era una espada tan bien imitada que casi parecía que hubieran encogido la original. Y cosida a la mano, un lobito de trapo del mismo colorido que Nymeria, aunque mucho más pequeño. Incluso llevaba al cuello el colgante de Daena.

-¡Dame esa muñeca!- gritó Arya, sin importarle que todo el mundo estuviera delante.

-Es mi regalo y lo quiero. Es mía- dijo Aegon con firmeza.- Si quieres una muñeca, hazte tú una. Yo te la regalo.

-No es eso. Quiero esa muñeca.

-Y yo de pequeño quería que lloviera zumo de moras, mi favorito, pero no pudo ser.

-Te lo advierto, dame esa muñeca o…

-¿O qué?- sonrió Aegon, desafiante.

-Te juro que convertiré tu vida en un maldito infierno.

-¿Aún más? Buena suerte intentándolo, amor mío, pero creo que eso es imposible.

-Tú vuelve a llamarme eso otra vez y verás cómo sí es posible.- gruñó Arya- ¡Sansa! ¿De dónde has sacado esa muñeca?

-La encontré en un puesto del festival de hoy.

-¿Estás diciendo que hay más?- musitó Arya, palideciendo.

-¡Rápido, que alguien vaya a comprarlas todas!- ordenó Aegon.

-Mucho me temo que no queda ninguna- dijo Willas- Yo compré el resto.

-Dame esas malditas muñecas.- dijo Arya.

- Yo soy tu rey y exijo que me las des a mí.

-No voy a permitir que haya muñecas de mí en toda la fortaleza- se quejó Arya.

-Mucho me temo que las habrá en todo Desembarco.- continuó Willas- Las muñecas ya estaban a la venta mucho antes de que yo las viera. Y eran muy populares. Deben de haber vendido al menos varias docenas.

Arya se puso pálida y luego muy roja.

-Muy bien- siseó.- Esto no va a quedar así- juró.

Pero sí quedó. Willas le dio las muñecas, pero jamás logró recuperar la de Aegon.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, tenía lugar la boda.

En realidad fueron dos. Una pública, en el sept de Baelor, y otra privada en el Bosque de los Dioses. Todos los miembros de la casa Stark acudieron, excepto Rickon, a quien no gustaba el sur y se quedó al cuidado del maestre Luwin. De todas formas, siempre debe de haber un Stark en Invernalia.

Mientras Arya avanzaba por el sept de Baelor del brazo de Ned y flanqueada por Nymeria todos la miraban. Con el cabello suelto y un vestido de encaje myriano con hilos de plata sobre seda blanca, una cola de tres metros y mangas flotantes como alas de mariposa bajo la capa de los Stark era difícil no mirarla. Nunca había parecido tan frágil y tan hermosa. Sansa la observaba desde su puesto secundario, con el corazón encogido, pero ésta vez de auténtica admiración y no de celos. Ni siquiera cuando Arya se arrodilló frente al trono y Aegon le colocó en la cabeza la corona, ni cuando volvió a la fortaleza para el banquete entre una lluvia de pétalos de rosa y vítores.

No sintió celos ni una sola vez.

Porque sentía en la nuca la mirada cálida de Willas, que hacía que el estómago le revoloteara como si tuviera dentro mariposas del tamaño de murciélagos, y porque había conocido a Margaery y resultó no ser tan vanidosa ni malintencionada como creía, sino cálida y amable, y a Garlan el Galante, que hacía honor a su nombre, a ser Loras, que no le parecía ya ni remotamente tan apuesto como antes, pero que también era gentil y a lady Alerie, que era dulce y amable y ya la quería casi tanto como a su madre. Porque se sentía a gusto entre ellos, casi tan a gusto como entre su familia. Porque al final había tomado su decisión. No iba a volver a Invernalia, ni tampoco se quedaría en Desembarco. Porque en dos semanas iría a Altojardín y se casaría con Willas entre las rosas doradas que crecían en su jardín. Porque no había visto nunca ese lugar, pero ya lo sentía como su hogar.


End file.
